Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Jade and Tanya
by XiahouDun84
Summary: The lives of Jade and Tanya. Their history, friendship, and eventual rivalry. Story of loyalty and betrayal.
1. Chapter I: The Rules

"A true friend stabs you in the front"  
_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

**Chapter I**  
"The Rules" 

Deep in the lower halls of Emperor Shao Kahn's fortress, a mere one or two levels above the dungeons, the stench of death and decay filled the air. The tight, cavernous halls were cramped with people constantly moving. Some were soldiers making sure things were moving along. Some were servants, there to support the soldiers. The rest were prisoners, being herded about like cattle to the slaughter. Their collective sweat and blood adding to the already vile stench which filled the passageways.

Besides the stench, the halls were deafening. The sounds of soldiers shouting and the fearful moaning of the prisoners moving about filled the already cramped halls. And underneath all the shouting and yelling, the horrific screams of the prisoners being tortured in the dungeons below could be heard echoing everywhere.

Amidst all this chaos and constant movement, a lone girl sat quietly in an empty corner. She sat, chained to the nearby wall; her clothes were ragged and filthy, her raven-black hair a mess. Her dark tanned skin squalid with dirt and dried blood. She was no more than a few decades old, but for her kind, that was still childhood. Were she from Earth, a human, it would be the same as eleven years old. As she sat cowering in the corner of the cramped hall, she for the first time in her young life knew true fear. Her name was Jade.

She was thinking about her father. Trying to find comfort in her memories. She was thinking of his smile. The way he made her feel safe. She was thinking about how her father would describe her mother. About the time he told her why she was named Jade. He said her eyes shined like sparkling jade. She was thinking about her home. Her peaceful village and the friends she had. Her wonderful soft bed. She wanted to go back. She kept hoping this was just a dream. That everything that had been happening since that morning was just some terrible nightmare she'd wake up from any moment.

That morning Jade was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when she was suddenly awakened by her father, who urgently dragged her from her slumber. Outside their home, she could hear shouts of fear and panic. The smell of fire filled the air. Her father led her outside where she saw her village being attacked by the armies of Emperor Shao Kahn. Young Jade tried as best she could to keep her hand locked to her father's, but in the confusion they were separated. As she was swept away in the panicked crowd, she heard her father scream out her name in desperation. It would be the last time she'd ever see her father.

The child was helplessly washed away in the panicked crowd as if she was trapped in an ocean current. The next thing Jade knew, she was surrounded by Shao Kahn's soldiers. She was rounded up with the other prisoners taken by the army and brought to Shao Kahn's fortress. One by one, Jade watched as her fellow villagers, some she even knew personally, were taken away to be tortured or worse. For what reason, she did not know.

Jade sat trembling in the crowded hall contemplating her own fate. Would she killed? Would she be tortured? And what of her father? Did he escape? Was he captured, too? Or was he dead? As Jade wondered each question, her own fear grew and grew. Her terror reached a pitch when she saw an old looking man speaking with a soldier who was pointing and staring at her. The man and the soldier walked over to Jade and just stared at her.

"What about this one?" the soldier asked.

"You sure you won't be needing her?" the man answered.

"No. She's too young to know anything important."

"What's your name, girl?" the man asked.

"J-jade." she answered.

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm...I'm going to be thirty-three next month."

"Thirty-three?" the man repeated, sounding a little surprised.

"I told you, we found her in a village of...you know...them." the soldier said calmly. "That's why I think you should take her. Good investment you know? You can get a lot of service out of these people."

"That's true." the man answered, placing his hand under Jade's chin and staring at her, as if he was inspecting her.

"She's kind of cute, too. She'll probably grow up nice...if you know what I mean." the soldier added, with a smirk.

The man smiled slightly, then after a moment said "All right. I'll take her and the other two I saw earlier."

* * *

Tanya sat by herself in her room staring at her reflection in the mirror. She'd been awake for over an hour, but hadn't yet gone downstairs. She had instead been sitting in her room, sulking in a very foul mood. Today was her twenty-ninth birthday, but unlike most, Tanya's birthday was not a cause to celebrate. Instead it was a depressing reminder of what was wrong with her life. 

Before Tanya was born, her parents were nobles in the realm of Edenia. They apparently held a position of some importance. Until the realm was conquered by the Emperor Shao Kahn and all that they knew was thrown into upheaval. Tanya was born after Edenia was conquered, so she knew nothing of her parents' life of comfort except for what her father would tell her. Not long after her birth, Tanya's mother was killed. Apparently her death had something to do with Shao Kahn's invasion, but the details were never given to Tanya, mainly because her father didn't like talking about it.

Tanya's father, Lysander, had all he'd known and loved taken from him. He and several other surviving Edenians began a small resistance, which in almost over thirty years has accomplished nothing. But Lysander, along with his comrades, was so consumed with tearing down Shao Kahn's rule that he devoted all his time and energy into it. So much so, that young Tanya was often, almost constantly, ignored.

Too young to remember her mother and not knowing what life in Edenia was, Tanya did not share her father's passion for Shao Kahn's destruction. But while still a child by Edenian standards, Tanya has slowly started to get used to being disregarded by her father. Nevertheless, her birthdays were always the worst. You'd think he'd remember she existed just one day out of the year, she thought to herself. You'd think just one day he'd forget about Shao Kahn and give her some attention. But no. When she goes downstairs, he'll not pay her any mind at all.

Tanya sighed and finally decided to go downstairs, still vaguely hoping that just this once her father will remember. However, as soon as she opened the door she could hear her father yelling with some other men. She could hear them yelling in outrage and then heard the name "Shao Kahn" and immediately knew no attention would be given yet again.

"How could he have known they were hiding there!" Lysander shouted aloud.

"I have no idea. They said the attack just suddenly came out of nowhere at daybreak." one of his companions, named Jeice answered.

"How many were able to get out?"

"Not many. At all. They were taking everyone...men...women...even children..."

Lysander growled in anger and snarled "Damn those monsters!"

"Jacob...Jacob said he lost his daughter." Jeice said.

"What..?"

"He said they were trying to escape and he lost her in the crowd."

"How is he?"

"Pretty broken up. His daughter was all he had left..."

As Tanya listened she suddenly thought to herself this would be a good opportunity to remind her father that he still had her. She stepped forward and softly said "Is everything all right, papa? You look upset..."

"Not...not now Tanya." Lysander answered. "Jeice and I have things we need to ."

Tanya grimaced slightly then said "Are you sure, papa? Are you sure I can't help in some way?"

"Don't worry Tanya." he answered as he stood up and walked with his comrades to the door. "Why don't you make yourself some breakfast. I'll be back later this afternoon."

Tanya was dumbfounded. Just before her father stepped out the door she quickly said, very bluntly "What day is it, papa?"

"What? Not right now Tanya. I'll talk with you when I get back, okay?" he said as he shut the door behind him.

Tanya stood alone staring at the door in disgust, before muttering to herself "Unbelievable."

* * *

After being taken by the older man and chained with two other people, Jade was led out of the lower halls to the upper levels where they were brought before one of Shao Kahn's officers. He was a large, fat man wearing flowing black and purple robes. He paced back forth in front of the three prisoners, glaring at each of them with his dark beady eyes for several moments before announcing "You three are now the property of Emperor Shao Kahn. Your only purpose in life now is to serve. You do as you're told and you will live. Disobedience will be rewarded with pain, torture, and death. Understood?" he paused for only a second before finishing "Good. Now..." 

He stepped in front of the first prisoner, a tall, very attractive young woman with long auburn colored hair. He stared at her for a few moments before barking "Dancer." A guard then suddenly led her away. The officer then stood in front of the second prisoner, a built, healthy looking young man and after a moment barked "Gladiator." and another guard led him away. Finally, the officer came to Jade who was visibly terrified, not knowing what to expect. After a moment he simply barked "Cook."

Then suddenly, without another word, a guard swooped over Jade and quickly began leading her to another level of the fortress. Jade tried as best she could to take in everything that was happening, but too much was going on too fast. She couldn't make sense of why she was being led around from place to place like some kind of animal. So many questions plagued her. Where was she going? Why were they doing this to her? Would she be serving Shao Kahn? Would she go home?

Jade was led an upper level of the fortress which was filled with smell of food and spices. As she was led to her destination, the smell got stronger and she started to pick up the sound of people yelling and shouting at one another. She finally reached a large chamber doorway which had steam pouring out of it. She glanced inside and saw dozens of people running around a huge chamber, chopping food, stirring enormous pots and stew and soups and shouting orders of food and ingredients to each other.

"Ada!" the guard yelled. "Ada! Get over here!"

"Right, right! I'm coming!" an older looking woman answered approaching the guard. Ada, was a short, middle-aged looking woman with short brown hair that was going gray. Her hair was tied in a bun and kept in place with a hair net. She was wearing beat-up and stained clothes with a dark brown apron over them. As she approached she said "What is it? What do you want?"

"You got another one." the guard answered, nudging Jade towards Ada.

Ada looked at Jade and mumbled "Fantastic." She then sighed and said "All right, I'll find a use for her." After the guard left, she looked at Jade and said "Hey kid...name?"

"My name is Jade..." she answered nervously.

"Right kid, let's get you some new clothes and I'll tell you what you need to know."

* * *

Tanya sat on the front deck of her home, still stewing over her father. The village she and her father lived in was called Zansatsu. It was a fairly small village, relatively quaint by Outworld standards, made up mostly of Edenians and few Outworlders. The village was located in a fairly peaceful area of Outworld, so the villagers did not fear attacks from Tarkatans or other Outworld native creatures. Most would cinsider themselves fortunate to live in such a place, but it was hard for Tanya to appreciate her home since she would often hear about how much better Edenia was. All that did was make her feel she deserved better. 

"Hey Tanya! What are you mad about today?" a snide, young boy's voice yelled, which was coupled by a dozen children laughing. The boy was Dex, who was quite popular amongst the other children. Tanya's bad attitude and snobbiness did not endear her very much to the other children of the village and she was often the target of their ridicule. Dex especially, who always seemed to take the most pleasure in tearing Tanya down.

"Leave me alone." Tanya grumbled, in no mood for Dex or his taunts.

"Aw, c'mon Tanya. Don't be like that." he answered. He brought another child forward and said "This is Liao. He just moved here yesterday and we decided to introduce him to the village bitch."

"Grow up, you little prick." Tanya sneered.

She stood up to walk away when Dex said to Liao "See Tanya's all snobby and bitchy 'cause her daddy don't pay attention to her."

Tanya turned sharply and snapped "You shut your damn mouth!"

"C'mon Tanya, everybody knows it."

"I said shut up!"

Dex continued to Liao, "See that just tells you how big a bitch she is. Her own dad doesn't even like her. See that's why he always leaves or sticks her outside..."

"SHUT UP!" Tanya shrieked as she lunged at Dex. He laughed and easily dodged her, sending Tanya crumbling into the dirt. As all the children started laughing at her Tanya screamed out "SHUT UP! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" As tears started to well up in her eyes, Tanya quickly stood up and ran away from the other children as they laughed at her.

Liao watched her run away and asked "Why do you guys pick on her like that?"

Dex sighed and said "Don't even worry about it. She deserves it. Trust me, ask anyone here, she acts like such a total snob to everyone."

Meanwhile Tanya held back her tears as she ran to Jeice's house, hoping that was where her father was. She started pounding on the door and screamed out "Papa! Papa, where are you!"

After a few moments, Lysander came to the door and said "Tanya, what is it?"

"Dex...and all those other little bastards...they were picking on me and...and they pushed me down and..." she started to yell, frantic with anger.

"Tanya, calm down." he said calmly. "Look, I told you if the other kids pick on you just ignore them."

"But papa! I tried to and...and they wouldn't leave me alone..."

"Tanya, baby, I'm really sorry but I don't have time for this right now. If the other kids won't leave you alone then you need to stand up for yourself. Understand? Push back if you have to." Tanya just stared at her father dumbfounded. After a few moments he said "Okay, Tanya? Think you can handle this on your own for now?"

The tears stopped coming from Tanya's eyes as a strange coldness swept through her blood. After a moment she quietly answered, very calmly "Okay papa. I'll deal with it."

* * *

Ada took Jade to a nearby closet of some sort and pulled out old and ratty looking clothes that actually looked a lot like the clothes Ada was wearing, including an apron, gloves, and an old gray bandanna. As she handed the clothes to Jade she began "Put these on. Take care of you clothes, because that's all you got. The apron will come in handy when your handling food. Wear the bandanna because if any hair found in the masters' food is punishable by death..." 

"Wait.." Jade interrupted. "What...what's happening? I don't...I don't understand what's going on..."

Ada stared at Jade for a moment then said with complete disdain "Kid, wake up. You're one of us now. A slave." Jade was visibly horrified by this and about to speak when Ada interrupted "Kid, I don't care about your sob story. I don't care who you are, where you came from, or why you're here. Fact of the matter is you, just like all of us, are now the Emperor's property. You either deal with it, or die. Your choice." Jade didn't respond and Ada continued "Now, you're going to be one of the cook servants. Your job is pretty much relaying food orders, ingredients and stuff like that from one person to the other, be it the masters to the cook or simply the cooks to other cooks. How's your memory?"

"Well I..."

"Work on it. Because you're not going to have anything to write on. So you're going to have to remember who asked for what and where you're bring it to on your own. You don't speak unless your spoken to. And when you do speak, you speak as politely as humanly possible. Never ever talk back. You don't touch the masters. Don't look the masters in the eye. Don't interrupt them. They ask for something or tell you to do something, get it and do it...no questions. This is life and death kid, and we're expendable. Got it?"

The reality of the situation slowly started to sink in and Jade quietly answered "Yes, ma'am."

"Now am I forgetting anything?" Ada wondered to herself a moment before saying "Oh yeah. You might see a girl...looks about your age...with long black hair around. That's the Emperor's daughter Kitana. DO NOT talk to her. Ever. She talks to you...excuse yourself and get out of there as quickly as you can."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Emperor's orders. No one talks to his daughter." Ada shrugged and said "I don't ask, they don't tell." Ada glanced around before quietly mumbling "Better off anyway. I hear the kid's a real brat." She then cleared her throat and asked more clearly "You got all that?"

Jade sighed and answered, very somberly "Yes, ma'am."

Ada was quiet for a moment, then said in a somewhat soothing voice "Look kid, I know this isn't the best situation...but you have to go with what life gives you. Trust me, considering your other options now, you're better off." Jade gave a slight nod, then Ada said "Now get dressed and we'll get started."

* * *

As evening fell, many of the children of Zansatsu returned to their homes for supper. All but Tanya who sat hidden behind Dex's house, waiting for him to come back outside after his dinner, which he often did. After dinner the children of the village would often return outside and play, and usually Dex was the first one back out. Tanya knew this, which worked to her advantage. 

She sat behind Dex's house contemplating what she was going to do, wondering if this was the best decision. There was a small part of her that felt scared, fearing she would get in trouble. But the rest of her simply didn't care. She'd long put up with her father ignoring her and Dex's abuse. One way or another she would never be subjected to the embarrassment she experienced that morning ever again.

As the sun set, Dex left his house and started towards the open field not far outside the village where the children would play. Tanya quietly followed, making sure he didn't know. They approached the large open field which was filled with high grass which blew gently in the breeze. As Tanya followed Dex, she would remember watching him and the other children of the village play their games. In her weaker moments, she sometimes wished she was with them.

Now by themselves in the field, Tanya decided to make her presence known. "Hello Dex." she said very politely.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" he answered. He let out a slight laugh and said "Still steamed about this morning?"

Tanya smiled warmly and said "Oh no. On the contrary, I've never felt better."

Dex turned and started to say "Y'know Tanya it really wouldn't kill you to try being nice to us for a cha..."

Dex was cut off when his head was violently struck with the large stone Tanya had been carrying with her. His head began to bleed instantly as he collapsed to the ground. Tanya took a moment to marvel at just how fast he fell down. As she approached, she could hear him start to cry...and a devilish grin emerged on her face.

She sat down on top of Dex, pinning him down with her weight then covered his mouth so he would hear her. She leaned close and quietly said "Now let's make things nice and sparkling clear. Neither you, nor any of you your little bastard friends ever talk to me again. You don't look at me. You don't think about me. And you never touch me. And if you ever...EVER...do anything to me again, I'm going to rip out your God damn eyes. Mm'kay?"

Tanya let go of Dex's mouth and he sheepishly said "You can't...you can't do this Tanya...I'll tell..." .

Tanya chuckled and said "Go ahead. Tell everyone how big bad Dex got his head smashed in by little ol' Tanya. Go ahead. Tell my dad what I did. You think he'll do anything? You said yourself...he doesn't care about me." Tanya smiled warmly again and said "And just so you know, I'm being very generous here...because I would love nothing more than to rip out your damn throat...you hear me you little prick." Dex stared up at Tanya and slowly nodded. She then said very cheerfully "Good. I'm glad we understand each other." She was about to stand when she stopped herself then ordered "Now wish me a happy birthday."

* * *

Jade spent the day running orders of certain foods and spices all over the kitchen. She was not given a moment to rest at any time, and only given a few scraps of food to eat all day. But through it all, she desperately tried not to break down and cry. However, as night fell and Jade was taken to her quarters, a tiny cramped room she would have to share with three other slaves, she allowed herself to finally vent. 

Jade lay curled in a ball in the filthy corner of the tiny room, clinging to her knees to keep warm and struggling to cry quietly so her roommates wouldn't wake up and yell at her. Too much happened so fast. Only that morning she was free and happy with her father. Only that morning she was a human being, full of hope. And in just one day all that was taken from her. Stolen from her home and turned into another's property. Now forced to work for her owners under fear of death. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her father again.

Elsewhere, Tanya lay anxiously in her bed. Waiting. For what, she wasn't exactly sure. She wasn't sure if Dex would tell on her. And if he did, what would happen. She stared at the door, expecting it to open any moment. Her anticipation reaching it's pitch when she heard her father walking in the hall outside.

Her heart almost jumped when the door opened and her father stepped inside saying "Tanya, I think we should talk."

She sat up and politely said "What is it father?"

Lysander sat down on her bed and after a few moments said "That boy Dex...his mother was here earlier. She said he told her you hit him today."

"Yeah...I did." Tanya answered innocently. "He kept picking on me and I...I pushed back."

"I told her that this Dex boy would often pick on you, but she said kept saying you really hurt him."

Tanya feigned outrage and said "I did not. He's probably trying to make it sound worse to get me in trouble."

Lysander nodded and said very somberly, "I'm not mad at you Tanya. I know this is really my fault." Tanya just stared at him in shock, not expecting that at all. He then continued "I know today was your birthday. You see this morning I found out that another village which..." he paused and said "No. There's no excuse. Today was your birthday and I messed it up. So I can understand if you were mad today. I'm sorry, baby." He smiled lightly and said "Tell you what...how about tomorrow I make up for it? I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast, then I'll take you down to the market and you can get whatever you want?"

Tanya smiled and said "I would like that, papa."

Lysander smiled as he stood up and said "All right. You get a good sleep now, okay."

As Tanya laid down in her bed, a tremendous feeling of joy overcame her. She got away with it. She suddenly thought her father ignoring her wasn't a bad thing at all. She could use it to get what she wanted. She could do what she wanted and her father wouldn't notice or care.

Deep down in Jade's young heart, she started to accept her harsh new reality. She was a slave. No one would come to her rescue. No one would save her. She was alone. In Tanya's heart, the realization of her position filled her with excitement. Her father wouldn't notice. No one else liked her anyway. What was stopping her from taking what she deserved? No one. She was alone.

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter II: Ahead in Life

**Chapter II  
**"Ahead in Life" 

The main kitchen chamber of Shao Kahn's fortress was often bustling with numerous servants and cooks running about trying to get the food ready for the masters. The chamber itself was often nearly deafening due to the sound of steam from the cooking stews and soups, chopping of foods, and on top of everything else, the yelling of cooks shouting orders to the servants. With all the food cooking and crowded people running around, the chamber was almost always unbearably hot. That's the kitchen on a normal day.

But whenever there was a great feast to celebrate something; be it a major victory or a Mortal Kombat tournament or anything Emperor Shao Kahn desired, the kitchen was everything it would be on a normal day...but worse. Because whenever there was a great feast, especially after a great battle, it usually involved the Emperor, his advisors, his lead generals, and sometimes even regional lords of the other planes of Outworld. Depending on the feast, the guest list could go from fifty to one hundred people. They all were there to eat and they all wanted their food immediately.

At the far end a cook suddenly blurted out "Where's the Kuatan salts! I need the salts! Where the hell is Jade!"

"I only have two hands, damn it!" Jade shouted back handing the cook the needed salts. "Where's Lord Shang Tsung's broiled swordfish? He's getting very impatient!"

"Here." he answered handing Jade the large platter of fish. He then handed her another large plate and said "And here's the pork tenderloin, too."

"Right." Jade said, trying to hold the two very heavy plates.

As she quickly made her way out of the kitchen someone quickly stopped her, shouting "Main table needs more wine! Three bottles! Jade get on it!"

"Damn it..." Jade grumbled as she went back to get the bottles of wine. She continued cursing to herself as she struggled to find a way to carry the two plates and bottles of wine at once.

It had been over twenty years since Jade was first brought to Shao Kahn's fortress. Due to Edenian's slow aging, she'd only begun to grow physically. She was actually growing into an attractive young woman. She very quickly adapted to life as a slave and had become very reliable as one of the cook servants. Unfortunately, this meant more work. But through her long years, Jade had slowly grown to accept her hectic life rushing orders and servings around the kitchen and dining hall.

Although Jade had accepted her life as a servant, she was never happy about it. She'd made a few acquaintances with other slaves, particularly Ada, but she mostly kept to herself. Trying to hide her unhappiness. Not a day went by when she wasn't sick to death of rushing orders at top speed and getting yelled at every step of the way. Not a day went by when she didn't wish she was free again.

Jade carefully, but quickly, entered the dining hall and rushed her orders to the main table. She carefully placed the three bottles of wine at different places on the table and gave the pork to the officer who ordered it. She then quickly rushed the fish to Shang Tsung, who upon receiving it grumbled "Took long enough."

As Jade started to leave she couldn't help but overhear the Emperor talking with his daughter Kitana who said "Father, I was thinking of heading to the village of Makeba tomorrow."

"What for Kitana?" the Emperor asked.

"I've heard rumors of some agitators in that area...figured I could do some hunting."

"Are you that bored Kitana?" Kahn chuckled. "That now your looking for trouble? Besides, I believe I already have people stationed there..."

Jade didn't hear the rest of the conversation but was astonished by just how easily Kitana could leave the fortress whenever she pleased. This was not the first time. Jade was often impressed with, not even just Kitana, but how almost all of Shao Kahn's assassins and generals had the freedom do as they pleased. They were free to enter almost any part of the fortress, while the slaves were confined to their designated area.

Another thing Jade often picked up on during her years of servitude was the respect the assassins would get. As a servant, Jade knew little more than constant harassment. She was constantly yelled at by everyone. As a slave, she was little more than dirt. But the assassins could talk to Kahn. And sometimes he'd listen and often praise them when they did their jobs well. Jade remembered not too long ago the Emperor had a great feast simply to celebrate his daughter's first kill.

Jade returned to the kitchen with several more food orders and was only greeted with more yelling from the other cooks. She tried as best she could to remember everything that was being shouted at her from all sides, but deep down she longed for the freedom and respect the assassins had. Although she had no love for Shao Kahn or personal interest in his goals, she very much wanted the status and respect that came from being one of his assassins.

She wanted to be like them. But there was one question that held Jade back: how could she become one?

* * *

Tanya and her father entered the village of Makeba in the afternoon. Makeba was located in the mountainous regions of Outworld and was very dreary; mostly desert. As Tanya walked through the dusty, dirty streets, she couldn't help but be repulsed by how filthy the town and its inhabitants were. In the distance the beating of drums in the drum arena could be heard as two warriors fought with each other before a cheering crowd. Tanya vaguely wanted to see the fight, but stayed with her father. 

As they approached a nearby cabin, Lysander said "Okay, I'll be in there. I'll probably be a while so why don't you get yourself something to eat or..."

"I'll be in the bar." Tanya cut in. He then nodded and went into the cabin. Tanya then calmly started to walk to the nearest bar.

In the years that had gone by, Lysander still treated Tanya like a ghost. He would continue his great ambitions of freeing Outworld and restoring Edenia to its glory along with his comrades, but in the twenty-or-so years that had gone by, they still had accomplished almost nothing. He would often be sent as correspondence between the Edenian rebels and non-Edenian rebels. Almost like an ambassador.

As the correspondence. Lysander would usually have to leave home on very long trips that would last for days, sometimes weeks. But Tanya paid little mind. Actually, she often enjoyed it. When Lysander would be on his long trips, Tanya would make her home her castle. She soon grew to love her solitude. And the power that went with it. With Lysander gone, Tanya was free to do as she wished, and there was no one to hold her back.

The other children in the village still hated Tanya...but for different reasons now. She treated them as her toys. When she was younger, Tanya sometimes didn't understand why Dex enjoyed picking on her so much. But having tasted that power, Tanya reveled in it. The other children were dirt to her. And not one had the guts to stop her. And Lysander would do nothing. He either didn't know...or just didn't care.

However, every so often Lysander would insist on Tanya joining him on his journeys. Probably some vague attempt on his part to spend more time with her, she figured. But Tanya didn't like leaving her home, she hated traveling to the other dirtbag regions of Outworld, and she despised being forced to meet with the lowly peasants and freaks of the realm. She was never allowed actually join in on Lysander's meetings anyway, so all it did was waste her time.

Tanya entered a small dismal bar and sat down. She ordered a very strong liquor which made the bartender remark "Strong drink for a little girl."

"I'm older than you think." Tanya grumbled. At fifty-three years old, but only looking like an Earthrealm fifteen year old, people often mistook Tanya's maturity. She would sometimes try to use it to her advantage, playing up her appearance as an innocent child...but today she was in no mood. From down the bar, Tanya heard someone chuckle and she said "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just admire a girl who can drink like a man." a smug-looking man answered. He appeared to be in his thirties, but in Outworld you can never know. He had short, ratty black hair, with piercing silver eyes with a small scar just beneath his left one. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days and wore beat up black and silver clothes with small pieces of armor attached. He sat closer to Tanya and said "Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"I'm not stopping you."

* * *

After the feast, activity in the fortress finally started to die late in the night. Most of the other servants were dismissed, but some remained to clean up. Jade volunteered to help with the cleaning, but mostly because there was something she wanted to ask Ada about. Something that she'd been meaning to ask for a while. When almost everything was cleaned up and put away, Jade waited behind in the darkened kitchen until it was empty except for her and Ada. 

As Ada finished cleaning the last of the dishes, Jade quietly began "Ada..?"

"Hey Jade." Ada answered. "What are you still doing up? We're pretty much done here."

"I know...but there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about...privately."

"What is it?"

"Well...I've been thinking a lot lately and I've been wondering..." Jade started, a little nervous about her question. "Is...is there any way...I mean...how do you become an assassin?"

Ada stopped what she was doing and stared at Jade for a moment before asking "What?"

"I mean...how would...could I become one of the Emperor's assassins?"

"Why would you want to be an assassin?"

"It's just that I've noticed a lot...not just tonight but on a lot of other nights...the assassins have it so much better than us. I mean...the Emperor respects them...and they get to do things we can't." She paused a moment then continued "Like...they can leave the fortress and they can...they don't get treated like dirt."

"Jade have really thought about this?" Ada asked. "True, the assassins get to do thing s we don't...but do you know any of the assassins? Almost all of them are degenerate bastards. They kill people. That's there job and that's why the Emperor 'respects' them. Is that really what you want? Jade, you're a good kid and I understand you don't want to be dirt...but would you really rather be scum?"

"That's another thing Ada..." Jade said. "I've been noticing more and more lately a lot of the generals and assassins looking at me." she paused then added "You know...like they look at the slave dancers." Ada didn't answer and Jade finished "One way or another...I don't think I'm going to be a cook much longer."

"You know Jade..."

"You told me when I got here we have to with what life gives us." Jade interrupted. "So yes...I'd rather a killer than those bastards' plaything."

Ada nodded solemnly and asked "So why ask me?"

"You've been here a long time...I can't imagine I'm the first cook who's wanted to become an assassin. Figure if anyone can help me you can."

Ada sighed and answered "No, you're not the first. I've seen it plenty of times so I'm going to tell you right now Jade, the chances of you making it are slim."

"I don't care. I'd rather take the small chance."

"From what I've seen in the years I've been here, the only real way to go from cook to assassin is to hook up with one of the trainers, generals, or assassins...get on their good side...ask really politely that you would like to be trained...and hope they agree. From there I think it's just a matter of impressing the right people."

Jade cringed and said "It's that bad?"

"You don't already have at least some training do you?"

"No, I don't."

Ada groaned and said "That's worse...because I know a lot of them don't like teaching people from scratch."

Jade sighed and grumbled "So that's it? That's my only chance."

"Sorry, kid." Ada answered. "I told you...the odds are slim."

Jade nodded slightly and said "All right, guess I'll call it a night. Thanks Ada, I really appreciate it."

"Jade...are you really sure this is what you want to do? I mean killing people...not everyone can do it..."

"Either that, or I become a whore." Jade said sadly. "We don't get many options, do we?"

* * *

Back in the Makeba bar that afternoon, Tanya had been talking over drinks with the man for about a half hour. She hadn't bothered to ask his name yet, partially because she forgot to ask, but mostly because she didn't care. Judging from his appearance, he seemed no better than all the other common dirtbags she'd meet on her father's trips. He was probably trying to get her in bed, she thought. But he was buying all her drinks, so she figured she may as well play along for the time being. 

"So what brings a little Edenian girl like you to Makeba?" he asked.

"No choice." she answered. "My father had to come here on business and insisted I join him."

"What's he do?"

"He's an ambassador."

"An ambassador? To what?"

Tanya shrugged, pretending she didn't know her father was a rebel and said "I don't know. Ambassador to the villages or planes or something. I don't know. I don't really care either." He chuckled and Tanya asked "And what do you do?"

"I'm a general in the Emperor's royal guard." he answered, pretending to sound proud about it.

"The Emperor? You work for Shao Kahn?"

"How many other Emperor's do you know?"

Tanya laughed quietly, vaguely impressed she was talking to a general in Shao Kahn's army. "So what's it like working for Shao Kahn?"

"It's not so bad..." he said, before adding "As long as you don't mind being treated like a dog." He took a sip of his ale and continued "See, I got a pretty high-ranking position. Which for most people is pretty damn good. Kahn treats you decent...as long as you do as your told and you get your job done. But at the end of the day...Kahn's the boss. And if he suddenly decides he doesn't like you anymore, you're screwed."

"Well what are you going to do?" Tanya shrugged.

"That's what most people say. Most people just accept that Kahn's god and you take what you can get. But I ain't most people."

"No?"

"Hell no. I say never settle for what you've got. Never accept where you are. Take what you can and don't stop until you've got it all."

"Really?" Tanya said, suddenly getting very interested in this conversation.

"You think I got as far as I did by settling for mediocrity? It ain't easy though. You often find yourself doing things most normal people wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned close and said, very seriously "These are harsh times in a harsh world we live in, kid. Sometimes you have to be a real hard, rat bastard...or women's case: real bitch...to get ahead. But if you can pull it off...if you put yourself ahead and not give a damn about anything else...not your family...not your friends...not even your god...if you can do it and get away with...there's no stopping you." As he spoke, Tanya's eyes lit up and he finished "Because the one with nothing to lose...has everything to gain."

Tanya simply stared at him, awestruck. Every word made sense to her. Every word felt as though he was reading from her very soul. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She was already almost there. Her father didn't care. No one else liked her. What was stopping her from taking the next step and taking what she deserved?

The man raised his glass up and said "Here's to getting ahead...and to hell with the rest of the world."

Tanya raised her glass up and said "I'll drink to that."

They both took a big gulp of there ale and the man then got up and said "I best be going. Have a good one, kid."

As he walked away Tanya suddenly said "Wait. I just realized I didn't ask your name. Who are you?"

The man smirked slightly and answered "Armand."

* * *

Days later, Emperor Shao Kahn walked through the darkened, gloomy halls of his fortress with his lead advisor and Lord Shadow Priest, Shang Tsung. They had met earlier that morning and were discussing the usual affairs. Mostly military planning, governing of regional planes, and future realms targets for Mortal Kombat tournaments. Things were being discussed as planned, but there was one question that had been plaguing Shao Kahn that he'd been waiting to ask. 

"So what is the status of our Gemini project?" he asked.

Shang Tsung moaned, dreading that question. For many years, the Emperor had put a significant amount of effort in training his adopted daughter Kitana and making sure she was loyal to him without question. Why such great interest in the girl, Tsung did not know, but although she had grown up thus far with no knowledge of her native realm or true parents, there was always a concern that should she ever discover these secrets she'd turn against the Emperor. For this reason, a plan to create a more loyal and more vicious replacement for Kitana was placed on Shang Tsung's shoulders.

"My lord," Tsung began, "as I've told you before I fear this Gemini project of yours will not succeed."

"Come now, Tsung." Kahn calmly replied. "Do you mean to tell me that despite all your great skills in sorcery, this simple task cannot be done?"

"It is hardly simple, my lord. I've done extensive study in the necessary spells and what you are asking for is..." Tsung paused, to gather his thoughts. He then glanced around to make sure no one else was listening then continued "Traditionally a clone is created solely for decoy purposes. They are never meant to be independent, living beings. What you are asking for is not just a identical clone...but a clone with special modifications to guarantee a certain degree of loyalty and viciousness."

"So..?"

"So what you are asking for my lord, is something that may be beyond even my skill." Tsung paused then added "And also, creating such a clone requires a extremely delicate balance...so even if I were able to create this being, I cannot guarantee it will come out exactly as you wish."

"This news does not please me, Tsung..." Kahn grumbled.

"Forgive me, my lord. I shall attempt to create this clone as you desire...I am merely warning you now that the chances of this Gemini project working are very small."

Kahn nodded and said "Understood. In the meantime, I'm concerned about Kitana."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"Since her training's been complete she's had very little to do. I've seen her wandering the fortress. I've found her requesting permission to leave more and more. I fear if she remains unoccupied for too long she may stumble onto something...we do not what her to find."

"What do you suggest we do, my lord?"

"What I need is someone to keep an eye on her. Especially if this Gemini project doesn't work as you say...we may need someone to watch her."

"You mean like a guard?" Tsung asked. "You have her watched enough as is, my lord."

"No." Kahn answered. "Not a guard. Someone who can get close to her. Someone she can trust. Someone who can keep her occupied. Like a companion."

"Who?"

Just then, both Kahn and Tsung heard some talking echoing from down the hall. One voice sounded very agitated while the other belonged to a girl and sounded almost pleading. Curious, Kahn went to see what was happening and spied down the hall one of his assassins yelling at a young servant girl.

"For the last time, no!" the assassins yelled. "I don't train anyone!"

"But I'm a fast learner!" the girl pleaded. "I won't be any trouble to you, I swear. And in the meantime, I'll be your personal servant. I'll get you things and..."

"I said no! Now get out of my way!" the assassin grumbled as he shoved the girl down and stormed away.

Curious, Kahn walked to the girl who seemed visibly disappointed and said "What just happened here?"

The girl looked up and her eyes widened immediately. "Forgive me, my lord. I'm not causing any trouble..." she said quietly and sheepishly as she slowly backed away.

"Stop." Kahn barked. "Come closer." The girl nervously approached the towering emperor as he asked "What's you name child?"

"Jade..."

"What just happened here?"

"I...I requested if I could be trained to be...serve as one of your assassins...my lord." she answered, obviously terrified.

Kahn smiled slightly and said "How old are you child?"

"I...I am fifty-seven years old, my lord."

"Fifty-seven?" he repeated, perplexed by her age.

"She may be...one of them, my lord." Tsung said.

Kahn hissed quietly and asked "Tell me child...do you know what Edenia is?" Jade hesitated, not sure if she should know or not. After a moment Kahn added "Speak up child, do you know what Edenia is? Yes or no?"

After a moment she nervously answered "I...no, I do not, my lord. Forgive me, I am just a simple servant...I do not..."

Kahn smirked again and calmly said "Excellent." He paused, then continued "So you wish to be an assassin? How ambitious of you."

Tsung stared at Kahn, confused about where he was going with this and said "My lord..?"

"Jade," Kahn said quietly. "I may have a use for you..."

End of Chapter II


	3. Chapter III: Apt Pupil

**Chapter III**  
"Apt Pupil" 

Jade was sitting in the training chamber of Shao Kahn's fortress trying to remain calm. Standing near her was a fighting instructor named Bakayarou, but they weren't practicing. In the past few weeks, Jade had received some intensive training, but very little of it was in actual fighting. The Emperor did indeed have a mission and use for Jade, but it was not one she was expecting.

"How are you feeling?" Bakayarou asked.

"Nervous." Jade answered, before quietly adding "I don't like this."

The Emperor told Jade that he needed someone to get close to his daughter Kitana and act as her companion. He wanted someone who could keep an eye on her whom she could trust. Someone who could keep the Emperor aware of what his daughter was doing and thinking. And for this, he chose Jade.

Jade was then trained in, essentially, getting to know Kitana. She was told what Kitana was like. What she liked and didn't like. How to act and what to say. Although Jade found this all to be very bizarre, she was assured that if she succeeded in earning Kitana's trust she would indeed receive actual assassin training and no longer have to be a cook, so she kept quiet and did as she was told.

"I don't understand it though." Jade wondered aloud. "Why would the Emperor need someone to watch his daughter? What's he think she's going to do?"

"I find it's best not to ask too many question regarding the Emperor and his daughter." Bakayarou answered.

"I really don't like this." Jade repeated. The Emperor would keep saying Kitana "needs a companion." Someone "she can trust." Someone who can "get close to her." Basically be her friend, Jade thought to herself. The more she thought about it, the less she like the idea. For one, she wasn't very fond of the idea that she would have to deceive a person like that. But more importantly, she was worried that Kitana just wouldn't like her anyway. What if Kitana really was just a selfish brat like everyone says?

"How are you planning to start?" Bakayarou asked.

"The Emperor said I should act really humble and meek." she answered. "I think I'll act like I'm scared of her or something." That shouldn't be too hard, Jade thought to herself. She already was pretty terrified. "Do you know when she'll be here?"

"Lord Shang Tsung said Kitana usually comes here around this time to exercise."

Jade and Bakayarou were waiting for Kitana in the training area and were told to stage a failed training session for Jade. Although Jade thought the whole idea was ridiculous, according to Shang Tsung, Kitana, who's apparently been wanting a partner on missions, would identify with Jade's training and sympathize with her. He also said making her meeting with Jade seem like a chance encounter would make Kitana less suspicious.

What constantly puzzled Jade about all this was the question of why Shao Kahn is so determined to ensure his daughter is occupied and watched. Why all these precautions and why is the Emperor so determined to control every aspect of his daughter's life? Questions Jade didn't bother to dwell on too long. In the end, if it worked, she'd get what she wanted. That's what mattered.

"There she is." Bakayarou whispered, pointing behind several weights to Kitana who was practicing some fighting techniques. "Let's get this over with."

"Time to make a fool of myself." Jade mumbled to herself as she laid down on the floor at Bakayarou's feet.

Bakayarou then immediately started pacing around back and forth in front of Jade while screaming at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw Kitana start to approach then kept her head down and tried to look upset.

"What was that! You just crumbled to the floor like a drunken fool!" Bakayarou screamed at Jade.

"I'm sorry master. I slipped." she answered quietly.

"You 'slipped?'" he repeated, dumbfounded. He grumbled to himself and groaned "Teaching you is like trying to teach a crippled mule. I swear you do nothing right! You never listen...you stumble all over the place...you can't throw a decent punch do save your life...is there nothing you do right Jade?"

"I'm sorry master. I'm trying..."

"Then you're even more hopeless than I thought." he interrupted. "I'm wasting my time here. If you want to learn how to fight, find a new instructor."

Bakayarou then stormed out of the training chamber and Jade held her breath. She could feel Kitana nearby, watching her. Her nerves were shot, not knowing what to expect. What if Kitana doesn't fall for it, she kept thinking. What if she doesn't care after all? What if Kitana doesn't like her anyway? Will the Emperor have Jade killed? What if...

"You okay?" Kitana asked gently.

Jade's heart leapt into her throat as she jumped up. For a split second she completely forgot everything Shang Tsung told her about Kitana and froze, but quickly recovered and bowed, humbly saying "Forgive me mistress. If you wish to use the sparring ring I will leave you..."

"It's okay, calm down." Kitana interrupted. "I just came to talk."

Jade tried to remain calm and remember what Shang Tsung told her...but not look calm since she was supposed to be acting nervous and started stumbling over her words "...um...yes mistress. I am at your...service..."

"Please. Don't call me that. Just call me Kitana."

"Yes mis...um...Kitana..."

Kitana then looked a little frustrated and said "Could you please just talk normally? What is it that you think I'm going to do?"

Jade cringed thinking she was making her angry. She then took a deep breath and calmed down and gave a real reason why the servants didn't like Kitana. "The other servants say we should never talk to you. They're all afraid of you and afraid if they say something you'll tell your father and have them killed."

Kitana stared at Jade a moment, not looking surprised by that response then let out a forced laugh and said "I wouldn't do that. Is that really how you all see me?" She then cleared her throat and asked "So your name is Jade, right? Tell me about yourself."

Jade felt a bit of relief and answered "Well...I'm one the servant girls for the cooks. I decided to start training to be one of your father's assassins because I figured that'd be better than being a cook because...I really hate cooking."

"I understand. I'd feel the same way."

Jade continued with the story Shang Tsung gave her "I asked Instructor Bakayarou if he would train me a few weeks ago and he agreed but...I guess you saw how it's going. He says I'm hopeless." She then paused and added, trying to sound depressed "I guess I'll go back to being a cook."

"Well I'll let you in on a secret, Bakayarou wasn't the best choice. He's kind of a joke." Kitana said with a little laugh. Jade let out a slight laugh herself. Kitana then asked "Would you like me to give some pointers?"

"You..? Oh no...I couldn't trouble you..."

"No trouble. I really don't have anything else to do." She cut in. "We'll start with a little sparring to see how much you already know."

"I...I really don't know much. Bakayarou didn't teach me a lot..." Jade said, continuing to sound very humble.

"It's okay. It's just a friendly spar. I'll go real easy on you."

Jade and Kitana then began circling each other for their spar. After a few moments, Kitana began throwing some punches and kicks, deliberately slow. In between her orientation on Kitana's likes and dislikes, Jade had received some basic combat training. Not much, but enough for Jade to keep up with Kitana's first movements.

"Not bad." Kitana said after a few passes. "You know a little bit."

Kitana then continued pressing her attacks, this time a bit harder. Jade was still able to keep up, but wasn't sure if she should hold back and make herself look weaker than she really was. Deep down though, Jade started to feel a bit frustrated having to make a fool of herself and jump through hoops to appease Shao Kahn's bizarre fixation on his daughter.

As Jade's mind was wandering, she accidentally caught Kitana in the face with a stiff punch. Kitana backed up a few feet and felt her lip which began to bleed. Jade froze as her heart jumped into her throat. She had just punched the Emperor's daughter in the face. Her nerves all shot as she stood frozen in place, expecting the Emperor's daughter to retaliate.

But Kitana did not look angry and did not attack. Instead she calmly said "Nice shot."

Not sure what to do, Jade quickly returned to her frightened servant act and sank to her knees pleading "Please forgive me mistress! I didn't mean to do that!"

Kitana laughed quietly and said "Relax. Get up." As Jade slowly rose she continued "You did good and you really caught me there. I don't know what Bakayarou was talking about."

"Oh, you really think so..?" Jade asked, feigning humility.

Kitana nodded and answered "I think you have potential. Let's talk and maybe I can help you out with your training."

Kitana then started to walk out of the chamber and motioned Jade to follow. So far so good, Jade thought to herself.

* * *

Back in Zansatsu, Tanya awoke late and went about her day very leisurely. While in Makeba, her father had to go further north to contact more resistance groups, but Tanya wanted nothing to do with that and asked if she could just return home. Lysander agreed and she returned on her own. 

In the few weeks that went by, Tanya's thoughts were consumed with her meeting with Armand. His words constantly echoed in her mind. She had never met anyone like him in her life. It was as if he understood her immediately. She found herself wishing she could been with him longer or that she'd meet him again.

As Tanya entertained fantasies of Armand and herself taking over Outworld, she went down to the local market to buy herself some new clothes maybe some jewelry. As she looked through the items at the store, she noticed Liao approach her.

"Hey Tanya, can I talk to you a minute." he asked.

"Can it wait? I'm busy." she answered looking at a small necklace she picked up.

"Listen, have you seen Dex at all recently?"

"Why would I have seen Dex?"

"He's been missing for the past few days and I'm just asking around. I thought maybe you might have seen him..."

"Didn't Dex join the Resistance? Maybe he's just dead."

"Don't say that." Liao said grimly. "His mother's really worried...so if you see him, tell someone, okay?"

"Sure. I'll put it right on top of my to-do list." she sneered.

"You're a wonderful person, Tanya." Liao grumbled as he walked away.

Tanya giggled to herself as she continued looking through the jewelry. Like she cared about Dex. As a matter of fact, she hoped he was dead. Lying at the bottom of some ditch rotting away, half eaten by Tarkatans or something. Thoughts of Dex's rotting corpse started to make Tanya laugh a little, until she heard some men talking behind her. She didn't pay much attention until she heard one of them say "Armand."

She turned around and saw the two men talking were two tall, built men who were passing by. They were both heavily scarred and looked like fighters. But they didn't look like Resistance fighters. Tanya stared at them as they walked away and wondered of maybe the were Shao Kahn's men. And maybe they knew Armand.

Curious, Tanya started to follow the two men. She followed as they left the village and started down the road. However, once they reached the nearby woods they went off the road and went inside the forest. By watching them, Tanya assumed they were in fact Shao Kahn's men and was careful to make sure they didn't notice her following them.

She followed the two men to an isolated lodge in the woods, a few miles outside Zansatsu. After the two men went inside, Tanya quietly crept up to the lodge and looked in the window. Inside she saw several men standing and sitting around talking.

"Where the hell did you two go?" someone yelled.

"Went to grab some food..." one of the men Tanya followed answered.

"You're supposed to let us know when you leave! We don't need another one finding us!"

"Relax. We made sure we weren't followed."

"I think we should find a new place to hide out." someone else said. "We're too close to this village."

"This place will do for now."

There was silence amongst the men until someone said "Look guys, I think I might want out on this."

"What?"

"This is crazy man. You can't beat Shao Kahn. You're going to get us all killed..."

"You'd rather stay a servant? You'd rather stay a grunt who works for nothing? To hell with that! If we plan this right, I say we can take Kahn down."

The man talking sounded like Armand, but Tanya could really see him from where she was. She tried to get a closer look but accidentally hit her knee on the wall of the lodge. Everyone inside suddenly looked towards the window at once.

"The hell was that?"

"You said you weren't followed!"

"I wasn't..." one of the first two men started to say before he was cut off by being stabbed in the chest by someone else.

"Find out what that was."

Everyone charged outside and Tanya immediately started to run, but in her hurry tripped and fell down. She yelled out "Damn it!" and everyone charged at her. All the men swooped over her, pointing all their swords and knives at her. They all started shouting at her, demanding who she was and who she worked for. Behind them all, she caught a glimpse of Armand and she started yelling "Waitwaitwaitwait! Armand! Armand, it's me! Remember...we met a few weeks ago in Makeba!"

Armand stepped forward and said "You..? What they hell are you doing here?"

"I live in the village near here. I...I heard that guy mention you're name and followed..."

"Another God damn spy! Let's kill the bitch!" one of the men barked.

"Wait! Wait!" Tanya yelled. "I'm not a spy! That's not why I'm here!"

"Then what do you want kid?"

"I want to join you."

* * *

Back in Shao Kahn's fortress Kitana and Jade went to the dining hall to get some water. They sat down at the large table and Kitana asked "So what made you decide to become an assassin?" 

"Like I said before, I just hate being a cook servant." Jade answered. "I mean you get treated like dirt by everyone and you rush food orders around without rest or a break. And you yelled at all day long and you have to sleep in a crap little room..." Jade trailed off, realizing she was probably venting more than she should have. She hesitated a moment then backtracked saying "But...but I guess it could be worse..."

Kitana laughed and said "Relax. It's not a secret the life of a servant isn't the best one. And I'm sure the other servants probably say worse behind our backs."

"I wouldn't know. I don't talk much to the others."

"No..?"

"Ever since I first came here, all the other servants have always acted very distant towards me. No one talks to me." Jade paused a moment then added "I've been alone for a lot of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she answered, but that was a lie. In truth, Jade had actually gotten to know some of the other servants well. However Shang Tsung told Jade to tell Kitana that she always felt isolated from everyone else.

Kitana then asked "How did you end up becoming a servant here anyway?"

"Well, I was brought here when my village was attacked...by Tarkatans." Jade answered. Shang Tsung also told Jade to say Tarkatans attacked her village and not Shao Kahn's army. She continued "I was separated from my father and got caught up with other prisoners and ended up here. They decided I'd be a cook servant and I've been doing that ever since."

"I hate Tarkatans. Degenerates." Kitana grumbled. "Do you remember your father?"

"No." Another lie Shang Tsung ordered Jade tell. This one was actually difficult for her to go through with since she did remember her father and she did miss him very much. She quickly shook off her discomfort and continued "I don't...really remember anything about him...at all."

"I'm sorry." Kitana said. "What about your mother?"

Deep inside Jade cringed and began to say what Shang Tsung ordered her to: "My mother...she died giving birth to me...so I never knew her." She paused, trying to get the words out, the continued "You know...this might sound strange but...I always...I always kind of felt bad about that. Like...my mother died giving birth to me. It's almost like..." she paused once more and finally choked out "like in a way...I'm responsible for my mother's death. I've always been a little afraid that...my mother died...because of me."

Jade kept her eyes locked on the floor and felt sick to her stomach. Her mother had indeed died during Jade's birth, but she never ever felt responsible. Her father never even let her think that. But for some reason, when Shang Tsung learned how her mother died, he insisted Jade act like she felt guilty about her mother's death.

After a few moments, Kitana said very quietly "I know how you feel." Jade turned and stared at Kitana who seemed a little upset and said "My mother...she committed suicide when I was much younger. Deep down...I've always been a little afraid that it was something I did that made her kill herself. That I was somehow responsible." Jade just stared at Kitana speechless before Kitana gently said "Listen Jade, I'm going speak to my father about getting you trained. And I'm going to make sure you're given a good instructor. I'll even help you out, too." Jade didn't answer and Kitana said "You're not going to be a cook any longer." She then smiled and left the dining hall.

Jade remained in her seat and felt like vomiting.

* * *

"You what?" 

"I want to join you guys." Tanya said, unsuccessfully trying not to sound like an excited child. "I heard you talking about bringing down Shao Kahn and...and I want in."

Armand stared at Tanya a moment then said "Let her go."

"Armand...you sure about this..?" one of his men asked.

"Leave us a moment. Let me talk to the kid." Armand's men let go of Tanya and all reluctantly returned inside the lodge. After a few moments he asked Tanya "You really sure about this, kid?"

"Yes." she quickly answered. "Armand, I've been thinking about what you said and I'm with you."

"Look kid..."

"I can help you. Remember I said my father was just some sort of ambassador. He's really a member of the Resistance. He acts as correspondence to all the others." Armand stared at Tanya, surprised she just came out with that. "I can find out what he knows and tell you. Then you wouldn't just be working the inside of Kahn's forces, but you'd also have an insider on the Resistance."

"Kid, have you really thought this through?"

"Yes I have." Tanya said with no uncertainty. "I do not wish to spend my life as a nobody in that dump of a village with those peons. I'm better than that. I'm better than them. I deserve better. And I am ready to do whatever I have to get there."

"You'd even sell out your father?"

"Like you said...to hell with the rest of the world." She paused a moment then added "Look, if you want...I'll do a test or something. Anything. I want to be a part of this Armand."

Armand thought about Tanya's offer for a few moments then said "All right, I'll tell you what...come with me." He led Tanya inside the lodge where upon entering he told one of his men "Go get our first guest and bring him up here." One of his men nodded and went down into the basement of the lodge. As they waited for him to return Armand said to Tanya "We'll see if you got what it takes, kid."

After a few moments, the man returned from the basements with someone tied up over his shoulder. The prisoner was a young man, who looked about Tanya's age. He was beat up and had a cloth tied around his mouth. She then recognized who it was "Dex!"

"You know this kid?" Armand asked.

"Yeah. He's from my village. He's a member of the Resistance."

"We caught him spying on us a few days ago and've been holding him here."

"So what's the test?" Tanya asked.

Armand answered by handing Tanya a large knife. She stared at him a moment then he said "We don't need him. So you take care of it."

Tanya approached Dex with the knife as he frantically tried shook his head back and forth. He was mumbling loudly from the cloth in his mouth, but it was obvious if he could speak he'd be trying to reason with Tanya. She stepped in front of Dex and looked at him for a moment before looking at the knife in her hand.

"If you don't have what it takes..." Armand started to say but was cut off when Tanya plunged the knife into Dex's neck. She then twisted the blade and violently tore it out, ripping Dex's throat out with it.

Tanya smiled with girlish glee as she stared at the blood soaked knife. She had never killed anyone before...but it was so easy. She loved it. She loved the power. To just end someone else's life. Watching the life fade from his eyes. She hadn't felt such a visceral thrill since she threatened Dex all those years ago.

She then turned to see if Armand and the others were impressed. Everyone in the room was just staring at her, shocked with the brutality in which she did it. After a few moments she shrugged and said "I never liked him anyway."

After a few more moments of silence Armand laughed and said "I love this kid!" He laughed again then continued "Boys, get rid of the body. Tanya..." he then walked over to Tanya and patted her on the shoulder saying "I'm think I'm going to like having you around."

Tanya let out a big smile and giggled.

* * *

Jade spent the rest of the day in her chamber. Since being accepted by the Emperor, Jade was given her own quarters, although it really wasn't much different than her last room. She sat on her bed, trying to take in what she did earlier in the day. 

She knew going that she'd have to do unpleasant things to become an assassin. And as an assassin, she'd would then be expected to do some terrible things. Having experienced just a taste of what she'd have to do that day, Jade understood the big difference between just knowing it and actually doing it. She used the memory of her mother to deceive someone. She used someone's own memory of their mother. And she felt sick to her stomach.

Late that night Shang Tsung suddenly entered Jade's room and said "The Emperor wishes to see you."

Jade made her way to the Emperor's chamber where she was granted entrance by his guards. Upon entering the room the Emperor said from his throne "Ah, Jade. Come."

Jade slowly stepped forward and bowed, quietly saying "My lord."

"Well, you seem to have made quite an impression on my daughter. She seems to have really taken to you."

"I just...did what you told me...my lord."

Kahn laughed and said "Indeed. You follow orders well, Jade. Kitana is insisting you be trained immediately, so you have gotten what you desire and will be trained to be one of my personal assassins."

"Thank you, my lord." Jade said with another bow.

"However, don't think just because Kitana has taken to you that I will tolerate incompetence from you. I expect you to train as hard as any other soldier. Understood?"

"I will my lord. I shall do my best."

"And one last thing," Kahn said walking towards Jade. "Do not forget your place and who made this possible for you. You serve me. You are to watch Kitana...for me. You will keep her occupied, you will indulge her, and you are to report to me anything suspicious. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord. My loyalty it yours."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Jade left Shao Kahn's chamber and returned to her quarters, still feeling sick and still trying to take in what was happening. Although she seemed to have gotten what she wanted out of the deal, she still felt appalled about what she had to do to get it. And she knew this was only the start. As one of Shao Kahn's assassins, she'd be expected do more and worse. Suddenly Jade found herself reconsidering her decision. Asking herself the same question Ada asked her. Is this really what she wanted? Would she really rather be scum than dirt?

As Jade sat in her bed, she slowly started to steel herself. It was either this or continue being a lowly slave. Some sort of play-toy for the men. She needed to be strong. She was on her own and she needed to do what she had to do. Her mother was dead and she'd never see father again, even if he was alive. She needed to move on and survive. To hell with them and to hell with Kitana's feelings, she thought to herself. In the end she got what she wanted. That was all that mattered.

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter IV: Fate

**Chapter IV**  
"Fate" 

Jade sat quietly in the dining hall of Shao Kahn's fortress, vaguely listening to Kitana talk. Some years had gone by since they met. Kitana had indeed grown quite attached to Jade and often assisted in her training. In between training sessions, she would often spend much time with Jade talking, acting very warm and sisterly towards her.

For Jade however, their friendship was still just an act. As Shao Kahn ordered, Jade more often kept quiet and simply indulged Kitana. Keeping her company. Reassuring her when she needed it. Jade did her job and was the perfect best friend and sister Kitana could ever ask for. Whatever prior unease she felt about deceiving her, Jade quickly got over. Truthfully, she did not care much for Kitana at all. To her, Kitana was just spoiled royalty. Jade would see Kitana treat other servants like dirt, often bragging about how she is Shao Kahn's daughter. Whatever kindness she would show, Jade thought was just an act.

Regardless of her personal feelings about Kitana, Jade put up with her and kept up her charade because, in the end, it got her what she wanted. She put much focus into her training, constantly pushing herself to improve. She quickly became a very formidable fighter and excelled in her stealth training. She had yet to be given a real mission on her own yet, but was eager to prove herself, hoping to prove herself as more of an asset than simply Kitana's personal pet project.

"What do you think Jade?"

"What?" Jade answered, snapping out of it. "Sorry, my mind was wandering."

"It's been days and no word from my father." Kitana said. "You don't think anything's happened to him, do you?"

Kitana was referring to a Tarkatan rebellion which had started in the Wastelands. The Emperor personally led the army to quell the revolt a few days ago and there hadn't been word from him since.

"I wouldn't worry, Kitana." Jade answered, calmly. "Your father's Shao Kahn. I'm sure he's survived worse than Tarkatans."

"Yeah. You're right."

Jade let out a fake smile, but was groaning inside. She did very much doubt Kahn would be defeated. As if the world should be so lucky, she thought. For a moment, Jade fantasized what it would be like if Shao Kahn were really killed. Imagining the look on Kitana's face when she learned her beloved father's been destroyed. The thought made Jade feel warm inside.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a servant walking by behind kicked the leg of her chair, knocking her off balance. Before she could react, Kitana suddenly shot up from her chair and yelled "Slave! Get back here and apologize for that!"

The servant turned and looked at Jade, who recognized him immediately from when she was a servant, too. She felt very uncomfortable and said "Kitana, you don't have to..."

"Remember your place slave, and apologize now!" Kitana barked.

The servant walked up to Jade and quietly said "Forgive my clumsiness...Lady Jade."

"It's okay. You can go now." Jade said, very awkwardly.

As the servant walked away Kitana yelled out "Consider yourself lucky! I'm not nearly as forgiving as she is!"

As Kitana sat back down Jade said "Was that really necessary?"

"That was no accident and you shouldn't be so forgiving."

"But Kitana..."

"I'm not blind Jade. I know all the other servants don't like you. They're jealous of you. Just because you wanted to better yourself and succeeded. Don't let them get to you and don't pity them. You're better than them." she paused then smiled and said "You're one of us now."

Kitana would often say that to Jade. And every time she did, Jade's skin would crawl.

* * *

Tanya awoke early in the morning and quickly got ready for the day. After getting dressed she went downstairs where her father was in the kitchen talking with Jeice and his usual crew of comrades. They were discussing the big Tarkatan rebellion which had started a few days earlier, which Tanya already knew about from Armand. 

As she headed for the door she yelled to her father "I'm going out for a while, papa. I'll be back tonight." She paused waiting for a response, but there was none. After a moment she chuckled to herself and said "Love you too, papa." as she stepped out the door.

In the years that had gone by, Tanya had made herself a permanent figure in Armand's group, putting herself right at his side. She had received some combat training and learned all there was to learn from Armand...which sadly wasn't a lot. Much to Tanya's dismay, Armand was not the cunning mastermind she dreamed him to be. All of his schemes to overthrow Shao Kahn were either ill-conceived or simply didn't go anywhere.

Also to Tanya's frustration, Armand and his band of men listened to very few of her ideas and suggestions, often flat out ignoring her. To them, she was still some stupid kid who had no idea what she was talking about. It was soon becoming apparent Armand was keeping her around merely for sex, not much else. But despite Tanya's frustration, she remained in place, hoping sticking with Armand would eventually go somewhere.

After some walking, Tanya entered Armand's secret lodge to find him and his comrades all talking. From the sound of it, they were discussing the Tarkatan rebellion too. As she sat down she asked "What's going on?"

Armand looked up and answered "This is it, Tanya. We've been called to help fight the Tarkatans."

"And..?"

"We made a deal with some of the Tarkatans." Armand continued smugly. "We're going to set up an ambush and take out the Emperor."

Tanya thought a few moments then asked "Is that it?"

"No. We don't have an exact plan yet...it'll depend on the battles and location...but once we get down to the Wastelands we're going to set something up."

"I don't know Armand...I'm not so sure about this plan..."

"Tanya, come on. I've been doing this sort of thing for years. Trust me, it doesn't sound like much now...but it'll work."

"I'm not saying this is a bad idea, but are you sure about the Tarkatans? They're not exactly known for reliability..."

Armand smirked and calmly said "Don't worry about the Tarkatans. I can keep them in line. And if this works, then this is it kid...we're going to the top." Tanya stared at Armand, not exactly convinced and he finished "Trust me, kid. This time, Shao Kahn is going down for good."

* * *

After a few more days, Shao Kahn returned to the fortress in victory. The Tarkatan hordes were routed and driven back into the Wastelands, which came as no surprise to Jade. The night Kahn and his forces returned, Jade remained in her chamber, expecting Kitana to appear any moment to boast about the victory. 

As Jade awaited Kitana's imminent arrival, her thoughts went to all the other servants. As she progressed with her training and became more and more favored by Kitana, it quickly became apparent to Jade the other servants resented her. She more and more would notice the other servants giving her dirty looks and at times acting very rudely towards her. It never occurred to her when she started out, but she soon realized that in a way she left behind all the other servants for herself.

Part of her felt bad about this and part of her was hurt they looked at her as some sort of sell-out, but she was more angry about it than anything else. Like they wouldn't do the same if they had the chance? Who are they to judge her? Although Jade tried not to let it get to her, she still felt incredibly lonely. Her friendship with Kitana was fake and everyone else didn't like her. Deep down she did wish she could have at least one real friend.

Jade eventually fell asleep and woke up the next morning realizing Kitana had not come, which was a welcome surprise. For once, she would be spared Kitana's bragging. After waking up, she decided to head to the training chamber for some exercise and practice.

As Jade entered, she saw Kitana was already in the chamber too. She approached Kitana, saying "Morning Kitana. Looking for some exercise, too?"

Kitana turned and just stared at her. Jade then noticed Kitana looked very strange. She was very pale and for some reason she was wearing her mask. After a few moments she began to say very quietly "Jade..."

"Jade." she suddenly heard from behind. She turned around and saw Kitana walking towards her. She was baffled until Kitana continued "This is Mileena, my twin sister."

Jade looked at who she at first thought was Kitana and said "Oh...sorry. I...I didn't..."

"Jade, let's go." Kitana cut in. "Mileena needs to train alone." Kitana then quickly led Jade out of the training chamber, leaving Mileena behind. Once outside the chamber she started to say quietly, "I just met her last night. My father said she was kidnapped by rebels after we were born. Somehow the Tarkatans got a hold of her and my father found her after they defeated them."

"Why the mask?"

"My father said her face is scarred and she never takes the mask off." Kitana paused a moment then stared by inside the training chamber at Mileena who was practicing fighting techniques. "There's something about her I'm not sure about."

Although Jade was very puzzled by this Mileena, she did her job and tried to put Kitana's mind at ease "Well, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, why would your father lie to you about that?"

Kitana didn't answer and after a few moments said "Jade, I'd like to be alone a little while."

Jade nodded and walked away. The appearance of this Mileena was very bizarre. Jade caught a glimpse into her eyes and there something...inhuman about her. As she thought about Mileena, Jade suddenly had a very grim thought. What if because Mileena was there, the Emperor wouldn't need Jade anymore?

* * *

Just as Tanya predicted, Armand's plan did not succeed. The Tarkatans, as predicted, were a poor choice of alliance. Armand's assassination attempt ended in failure, and worse yet, he was no longer held in Shao Kahn's favor. Fleeing back to his hideout near Zansatsu, Armand and his men immediately began to gather their things to search for a new base. 

Tanya sat at the table, watching Armand and his men frantically gathering their belongings. As she watched, she began to feel this strange sinking feeling in her gut. As if her life was slipping away right in front of her. She stared at Armand, her lover, and felt as though she was staring her own death right in the face. As she looked at him, she felt more and more repulsed.

"I have to get out of here." she grumbled to herself, standing up.

"Where are you going Tanya?" Armand demanded.

"I need some air..." she said as she approached the door.

"Glad to see you helping, Tanya." he grumbled.

"I tried to help you, you imbecile!" she suddenly snapped. "I've been trying to help you...but you never listen and now look where you are!" Armand and his men stared at Tanya, shocked by this outburst and she continued "I told you your plan wouldn't work! I told you Tarkatans weren't reliable! You said not to worry! That you knew what you were doing! You've been saying that for years and where are you!"

Armand, fuming with rage, screamed in Tanya's face "Who the hell do you think you're talking you, bitch! Where would you be without me! You'd still be rotting in that piss hole village of yours!"

"I have news for you lover: I'm still rotting in that piss hole! You always wonder why Shao Kahn passes you up for promotions and why he treats you like a dog...it's because you're an incompetent jack ass!"

Armand suddenly punched Tanya in her face, sending her down to the floor and bellowed "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE WHORE! I'LL CUT YOUR GOD DAMN THROAT, YOU HEAR ME!"

Tanya, tasting blood in her mouth, stared up at Armand and realized she had crossed a line. Part of her wanted to stand up and keep yelling, but another part of her knew she'd be risking her life doing that. Armand could and would kill her with ease.

Tanya chose to swallow her pride and quietly said "Forgive me, Armand. I should not have said that."

"Damn right you're sorry. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Tanya stood up and left the lodge. As she walked into the nearby woods, she felt sick to her stomach. She hated caving in to him like that...but she could have died right there. She sat down by a small stream in the woods and tried to calm down. Up until then, she'd never been confronted with death. The thought of it turned her stomach. As much as her pride hurt, she accepted the price as worth it. Better to sacrifice a little pride than end up dead for nothing.

Tanya stared at her reflection in the stream, noticing her now bruised lip and found herself wondering if this is where she wanted to go with her life. When she met Armand, he seemed so dashing. So cutthroat and powerful...someone Tanya identified with immediately. She imagine he could take her where she wanted.

But it was very quickly becoming clear to her that Armand wasn't taking her anywhere. More and more she could see Armand was wasting her potential and she was wasting her life with him. She once thought of him as an equal, but he wasn't. She could see he was no better than the other worthless peons she's known her whole life. All talk.

Tanya had accepted long ago that she would only rely on herself to get what she wanted. She found power in this. But deep down, she secretly wished for at least one other person who could understand her. Her father ignored her. She never knew her mother. Most everyone hated her. She thought she found an equal in Armand, but he's worthless.

Tanya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of several growls surrounding her. From the shadows of the forest, several Tarkatans appeared, all hissing and growling at her with sick grins on their deformed faces.

"Figures." she grumbled.

* * *

After Shao Kahn's battle, a dozen Tarkatans were reportedly sighting heading south, even though all Tarkatans were to be suppressed in the Wastelands. Jade requested permission to leave the fortress, claiming she wanted to see if there was any truth to these reports. Her request was granted, but what she really wanted was a chance to think by herself. 

As she traveled further south, thoughts of Mileena kept haunting her. What if the Emperor wouldn't need Jade anymore because of Mileena? Or what if, Kitana didn't want Jade around anymore because of Mileena? Would the Emperor still keep her as an assassin? Would he just have her killed?

She tried to remain calm, but imagining what could happen now that this Mileena has appeared worried her greatly. She had loyally followed the Emperor's orders. She indulged his daughter and watched her for him. She'd been training so hard to prove herself as an assassin. He wouldn't just throw her aside, would he?

Jade was so consumed with her thoughts, she lost track of where she was going and ended up wandering around some forest in the southern regions of Outworld. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of yelling not far from where she was. She followed the noise and found a small band of Tarkatans chasing a young woman through the forest.

Jade grasped her Bojutsu and charged towards the Tarkatans. Without saying a word, she leapt in front of the attackers and began fighting them. The Tarkatans lunged at her, but she easily swatted them away. She was actually happy to see the reports of Tarkatans were true after all. She welcomed the chance to really test her skills. And also to vent her frustration over what was happening and what she had to put up with.

After impaling the last Tarkatan, Jade kicked it off her Bojutsu and turned to the woman they were chasing. She was sweating and appeared out of breath, but seemed uninjured. "You okay?"

She stopped forward and answered "Could be better." She paused to catch her breath and said "The was pretty impressive. Who are you?"

"My name's Jade."

"I'm Tanya."

Jade felt a bit awkward, unsure how to act as one of Shao Kahn assassins in front of a peasant. After a moment she said "Well...carry along..."

Tanya started to leave, until she noticed Jade simply sit down on a nearby rock. She normally wouldn't bother, but this woman had just saved her life after all. She sat down by Jade and asked "So...who are you..?"

"Excuse me?"

"You one of Shao Kahn's? Resistance? I've never seen a fighter like you...especially around here."

Jade felt a bit uneasy, talking to this stranger, but deep down she still wanted someone to really talk to and said "One of Shao Kahn's assassins."

"One of Shao Kahn's assassins? That's exciting."

"Well...sort of an assassin."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still in training." Jade paused and asked "What about you? You a fighter?"

"I know some moves. But I'm not really part of anything. And for now I think I'm stuck that way."

"How so?"

"I'm from the village near here...Zansatsu...and I hate it there. It's a hole. Right now I'm with this guy...I thought he could get me out...take me where I want to go."

"And he's not?"

"From the looks of it...not any time soon." Tanya answered. "And I hate to admit it but I'm stuck with him...because I know I have no other real options."

Jade smiled slightly and said "I know exactly how you feel."

"Really?"

"See, I'm training to be an assassin for the Emperor...but that actually wasn't what I was hired for." Jade paused a moment, to laugh at her own situation and continued "You've heard of the Emperor's daughter Kitana, right?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well see..." Jade started, trying to find the words. "The Emperor chose me to...be his daughter's...companion. As in...watch her...keep her company...make sure she's feeling well..."

Tanya chuckled and said "Essentially...your job is being Kitana's best friend."

"There you go. That's my great contribution to the Emperor. I'm his daughter's side-kick."

Tanya started laughing and said "Well, I'm sure there are plenty worse jobs. Especially in Shao Kahn's service."

"Oh there are, trust me." Jade paused a moment then continued "But still...if I want to get anywhere...I'm stuck with the Emperor's daughter."

Tanya chuckled, actually feeling a bit comforted that someone understood what she was going through. She then asked "So what is the Emperor's daughter like anyway?"

"Exactly how you'd expect an Emperor's daughter to be like...a brat." Tanya laughed and Jade continued "Basically she treats everyone she considers lower than her like dirt...which is pretty much everyone. And she's so in love with the idea of being 'Shao Kahn's daughter' and so obsessed with proving how she's worthy of being his daughter...God, sometimes she drives me insane."

"Is she at least nice to you?"

"She is...but that's the thing. I don't buy it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she considers me a friend. Not really. I think she looks at me as her own personal play-doll. She was bored and wanted something or someone to play with...so the Emperor gave her me." Jade stopped herself a moment and realized all she had just said. It felt so good to finally tell someone all that. And someone who actually cared to listen.

"If that's how she sees you, aren't worried some day she might get bored with you and not want you around anymore?" Tanya asked.

"I am." Jade answered. "That's why I train so hard...I'm hoping I can prove to the Emperor I can still be useful to him even if Kitana doesn't want me around. It's long shot...but it's all I got."

They were both silent for a moment until Tanya said "Well, if that's your only chance...take it. What are you going to do?"

"That's another thing. Yesterday, Shao Kahn returned from the Tarkatan rebellion in the Wasteland. He found his other daughter there."

"Other daughter?"

"Kitana's twin sister Mileena." Jade paused then continued "Now I'm really worried that now that Kitana has a real sister she won't need me around anymore."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. That's what's worrying me."

Tanya thought a moment. Surprisingly, she genuinely cared about Jade's situation. After a few moments she said "I wish there was something I could say."

"Yeah I know. I hate that my fate is going to be decided by the whim of the Emperor's spoiled daughter."

"You know what though Jade, whatever happens, do whatever you have to do. If push comes to shove, don't hold back."

"I know. That's something I've been telling myself for a while now. Still though...sometimes I honestly still feel uncomfortable. About the things I'm doing. The thing's I'm going to have to do. That I have to put on this act just to survive. And I know it's only going to get worse once I start getting real assassin missions."

"Don't beat yourself up. It's a harsh world Jade. We don't get many options. You do what you have to do. Sometimes the right choice isn't the nicest one." She paused a moment then continued "And don't feel bad about this act you're pulling with Kitana. I say, if something can get you ahead, run with it until it stops working. If pretending to be Kitana's friend can get you what you want...do it and don't feel worry about it."

Jade looked at Tanya and smiled saying "Thanks Tanya. It's nice to know I'm not completely alone in this world."

"Same here."

After a few moments Jade said "It's late. I should head back to the fortress. It was nice to meet you Tanya."

"Likewise. Good luck with your whole Kitana and Mileena thing."

"Thanks." Jade and Tanya started to go their separate ways when Jade stopped and said "Hey, maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"I'd like that."

Tanya walked back to her home as night fell, thinking about Jade. It seemed for once she finally met someone who really understood her. Really understood her. Tanya was actually a little surprised she genuinely hoped things would work out for Jade. It felt good talking to someone who would understand her. It was also nice meeting someone who simply accepted her for who she was.

As Tanya approached Zansatsu she was stopped by someone saying "Tanya."

She turned and saw it was "Armand?"

He stepped out from the woods by himself and said "Hey kid. How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Look, if you want to stick around with us, you're welcome to. But just watch your mouth next time, okay?"

Tanya stared at Armand and instantly knew he didn't care if she came back or not. If anything, he was merely trying to cover his tracks so she wouldn't tell anyone what she knew about him. As she stared at him, she thought about her talk with Jade. She thought about how Jade's putting up with Kitana and decided maybe she should put up with Armand just a but longer too.

"Okay, Armand. No hard feelings." she said, with a smile.

Elsewhere, Jade returned to the fortress, feeling very comforted. She did like talking with Tanya. She liked finally meeting someone she could be herself with. Really be herself. And it felt so good to finally let out all her frustration over Kitana and the act she had to keep up all the time. She liked finally meeting someone who could really be a real friend.

As Jade walked to her chamber, she noticed Kitana sitting in the hallway. Kitana saw her and said "Hey Jade. I'm glad you're back."

"Kitana."

Kitana looked around and after a few moments said "Listen, I'd like to talk to you about Mileena."

Jade braced herself and said "Yes..?"

After a moment Kitana answered "I don't like her...at all." Jade was slightly taken aback and Kitana continued "I just...I don't like her. There's something about her...something wrong. I'd like it if...you don't spend much time with her okay? She just...try to avoid her. Okay?"

Inside, Jade felt relieved knowing her job was secure and said "Okay, Kitana. No problem."

Kitana smiled and walked away. Jade smirked to herself, taking in yet another example of Kitana's spoiled brattiness. But Jade shrugged it off. She didn't care about Kitana. She had finally found a real friend.

End of Chapter IV


	5. Chapter V: The Ways of the World

**Chapter V**  
"The Ways of the World" 

Jade stood by the dock of the River of Souls waiting for the messenger to arrive. The previous month she had been assigned to track down and spy on the renegade general Armand and his small coalition of former assassins and soldiers. Being her first real mission, by herself no less, Jade was nervous, but eagerly accepted it. After so much training and preparation, she had been looking forward to proving herself.

Having a mission by herself also provided an opportunity to get away from Kitana for a while. The Emperor decided Armand wasn't worth the trouble of his daughters and gave the mission to Jade by herself. She was most anxious to finally have a chance to prove she could be a real asset to the Emperor as opposed to Kitana's living play-doll.

Jade tracked Armand and his men who mainly operated in the southern regions of Outworld, which was became another reason she liked this mission. It gave her more chances to meet with Tanya. In the years that had gone by since they met, Jade and Tanya would meet up sporadically, though not very often. However, with Armand and his men based in the region, Jade had a chance to see Tanya much more often.

In the passing years, she and Tanya had become very good friends. Jade was most appreciative of someone she could really be herself around. Someone she could let off some steam with. Jade liked having a real friend whom she had a real bond with, as opposed to her phony and forced relationship with Kitana.

Likewise, Tanya enjoyed Jade's company, for she was one of the few people who didn't judge her. In fact, Jade even kind of enjoyed Tanya's somewhat abrasive attitude. While most hated her for it, Jade actually find it humorous. Tanya was never known to be open or accepting towards people, but she actually genuinely liked Jade as a friend.

Finally the messenger arrived at the dock by boat. Upon meeting with Jade they began walking along the river. The messenger asked "What is the latest?"

"Very little to honest." Jade answered. "I'm beginning to see why the Emperor has so little concern for Armand."

"Nevertheless, has you found anything worth while? Anything about Jeice?"

Jeice was a rebel who had begun leading a small uprising in the far eastern lands. His uprising had been slowly gaining strength, which concerned the Emperor. Jade was assigned to spy on Armand and his men because they supposedly had some sort of contact with Jeice.

"From what I've been hearing, Armand knows someone who's connected to certain rebels who know about Jeice's operations." she answered.

"Have you found out who this contact is?"

"Not yet. All I know is it's a woman, but I've yet to see her or even hear her name mentioned."

"That's odd." he said.

"Honestly, I think Armand and his men are beginning to catch on they're being watched."

"You've given yourself away?"

"No." she quickly answered. "It's just I can only spy on them for so long before they catch on to something. When's the Emperor going to give an order to kill?"

"Not until he's certain Armand can't lead him to Jeice. Until that time, keep spying and be on your guard, Lady Jade."

Jade nodded and said "Very well."

The messenger nodded and said "We'll meet again." and returned to his boat.

Jade sighed to herself. While Armand and his men weren't cunning masterminds, they were smart enough to catch on they were being watched sooner or later. Jade hoped she'd find something useful or the Emperor would give the order to kill soon. She knew she couldn't keep it up much longer. Jade was a little nervous about being ordered to kill though. She had yet to kill anyone herself, but thought little of it. She'd surely feel no remorse for killing Armand and his band of degenerates.

It was still early afternoon and Armand and his men always met at night, so Jade used to the time to return to Zansatsu to meet with Tanya. Jade entered the village and started looking around for Tanya, whom she found at the market arguing with a vender over the price of a necklace. Jade laughed to herself, hearing Tanya's voice becoming more shrill as she screamed at the vender. Finally the vender gave up and gave Tanya the necklace at the price she wanted.

"So that's how you do things?" Jade chuckled. "Scream louder and louder until you get what you want?"

"Until it stops working." Tanya laughed. "Good to see you again, Jade." she added with a small hug. Jade and Tanya then walked to a nearby Tea House and ordered some tea. As they drank, Tanya asked "So how's your big mission going?"

Jade had mentioned that she was in the area on a mission, but never told Tanya any details about it and said "Slow going...as usual."

Tanya laughed and said "I remember when you said you had this mission you were so excited to finally have an assignment by yourself and you were so eager to prove yourself..."

"And it turns out I'm just sitting around." Jade chuckled. "That's my luck for you."

"Ahhh, at least it's something. Better than Kitana's sidekick, right?"

"True." she answered. "So how are things here?"

"Same as last time I saw you. I told you Jade, nothing happens here. It's a dump."

"Maybe you should join the Emperor. Be one of his assassins, too."

Tanya laughed and said "Why? So I can become his other daughter's sidekick? No thanks."

"Hey, it's something. You have to climb the ladder, you know?"

"Not for me. Quick and easy. That's the way I do things."

"Well, we don't all have that luxury." Jade said, finishing her tea. She stood up and said "I should be going. Got 'work' to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Best of luck, Jade."

Jade left Zansatsu and returned to nearby village where she was staying. She went to the local inn and changed into her assassin attire and sneaked out. As night fell, she quietly made her way to Armand's hideout which was a small lodge hidden in a very small valley. His previous hideout was a similar lodge located a few miles outside of Zansatsu, but he'd relocated to the new one which was even more hidden.

The lodge itself was very small and difficult to sneak around in. Fortunately, Jade had found a way in through the basement and found a heating funnel that led to a small attic just above where Armand and his men would meet and discuss their plans. The attic was very cramped and uncomfortable, but Jade paid little mind and it was where she would hide herself when spying on Armand.

As Jade nestled herself in the attic, Armand and his men began to arrive and gathered around the center table. All the men were talking loudly, but Armand remained strangely quiet. After several moments, each other men sat down and were ready to start the meeting.

"What's word on Jeice?" Armand asked.

"Same as usual." one of his men answered. "He just repelled another attack from the Emperor's troops and has gained even more support."

"I keep saying Armand, we should join in on this somehow." another said.

"I agree. I think this guy may be the one. We should start using...our contact."

"Yeah, Armand. We've been keeping her around so long...maybe we should actually use her this time."

Armand didn't answer and only stood up and started walking around the table. After a few moments one of his men asked "Armand, what's going on? You've been acting weird for a while. And how come we're not allowed to say...her name anymore?"

After a few more moments, Armand finally said "See guys, I've been thinking lately. We really need to start being more careful with how we do things. I agree, we should use Jeice to help us take down the Emperor. And I agree, we should make use of our contact. We all know she's been looking to help out for a while."

"So...what are you saying, boss?"

Armand stepped in a corner of the lodge Jade couldn't see from where she was and heard him say "I'm saying we need to stop screwing around. From now on...we need to start planning things out better. We need to start being really smart." He then paused and said "But before we do...there's one thing we need to take care of first..."

Suddenly, a sharp blade shot up through the ceiling hitting Jade in the side. She screamed in pain and desperately tried to make an escape, but the blade kept being punched through the ceiling. Finally, the weight of Jade's body shattered the damaged ceiling and she came crashing down on the floor at Armand's feet.

The fall hurt Jade's right arm and leg, but she tried to ignore her pain and make a quick run for it. Unfortunately, Armand's men were already on top of her. She frantically kicked and punched, hoping to escape, but there were too many men on top of her. They held her in place as Armand took the but of his sword and struck Jade in the head with it, knocking her out almost instantly.

* * *

Tanya was sitting by herself in her home, reading a book she had already read numerous times. In fact, she had read every book in her home at least twice. But it was all she had to do with herself. Her father was away on another of his ambassador missions. Tanya wished he would at least bring home something knew on his trips someday. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on her door. She opened and was surprised to see one of Armand's men waiting for her. He said "Armand wants to see you."

Although Tanya was surprised by the sudden visit, she paid little mind and followed. For some reason, Armand had forbidden Tanya from meeting with him and his men for some time. Why, he wouldn't say, but he assured her it was for her own good. Tanya didn't think about it much, since she wasn't doing much of anything with Armand anyway.

She followed Armand's man to the lodge hidden far away from Zansatsu, much to her dismay. She did not care for the longer walk. As they stepped inside, she noticed what a mess the place was with a large hole in the ceiling. She saw Armand and all his men gather around the far corner all looking at something.

As she approached she heard someone ask Armand "Think we should get out of here, boss? What if she told them where we are?"

"First off, they don't know we found her. Second, if they know where we are, they'll expect us to move. We'll stay here for now and we'll find out how much she told them." he answered.

"Boss, Tanya's here."

Armand turned and said "Hey kid. Good to see you again."

"Why the sudden call Armand?" she asked.

"Sorry I've been asking weird with you kid. But I had to be careful..." he said taking Tanya closer and showing her his prize. "See, we had a spy."

Tanya's heart jumped into her throat seeing who he was talking about. It was Jade, tied up and bound to a chair. Her head hung down, motionless. Suddenly it all came together for her. She didn't even bother to think Jade's mission would involve Armand.

"Is...is she...dead..?"

"No." Armand answered calmly. "She's been out for while."

"What...what are you going to do with her?"

"Ask a few questions. Find out what she knows...what she told the Emperor..."

"Are you going to kill her?"

Armand chuckled and said "Once we're done with her."

Tanya was horrified. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want Jade to be hurt...but she didn't want to risk getting in trouble with Armand. She had to think of something. She had to think of a way to get Jade out of there without Armand knowing.

After a few moments she said quietly "Maybe...maybe you should...let her go."

Armand and his men stared at her for several moments then all started laughing. Armand said "Let her go. Good one, Tanya."

"N-no...I'm serious. I think you should let her go."

Armand stared at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Since when did you start to feel mercy?"

Tanya started to feel very nervous. She wanted to help Jade, but she didn't want Armand to know. If he knew Tanya knew Jade, he would suspect Tanya was a spy too and it could get her killed. She needed to be careful.

"I just think that...it would be a good idea...to...let her go..."

"What the hell are you talking about? You know this bitch or something?"

Tanya's eyes widened and the words came out "No! Of course not. It's just...I know who she is. She's the Emperor's daughter's...companion or something. If you do something to her, you could have the Emperor's daughter on you and...and I hear she's very dangerous..."

"I know who she is. And I know the Emperor's daughter." Armand said calmly. "Trust me, no one's coming for this bitch. The Emperor's daughter doesn't care about her. We'll be all right."

"Armand...I just think..."

"What's the matter with you! What the hell do you care about some Shao Kahn bitch!"

"I...I don't care! I just think keeping her here is a bad idea, that's all. I think you should let her go! But whatever, if you want to keep her here, fine! I just think it's a mistake!" Tanya yelled as she stormed out of the lodge.

"What the hell was that?" Armand grumbled to himself.

Outside, Tanya walked away from the lodge and to her surprise, felt tears begin to pour down her face. Jade was a friend. The only person Tanya allowed herself to care about...and she just turned her back on her.

"What have I done..?"

* * *

Jade slowly awoke with a pounding headache. As she tried to regain her bearings, she heard the blurred noise of people talking around her. As she started to focus, she realized her arms and legs were bound to a chair and remembered what happened. All around her were Armand and his men, all sneering at her and laughing. 

"Hey, she's finally up." one of them laughed.

"Which one is she again?"

Armand stared at her a moment and said "I know. Yeah...she was still just training while we were still with Kahn. She's the Emperor's daughter's bitch. Jak...Jed...Jade, that's right."

"Oh yeah. I don't remember her being this hot though."

Armand snickered and said "I will say this about Kahn...he knows how to pick his women."

Jade was frantically trying to find a way to escape, but her arms and legs were bound too tightly. She tried to stay calm and keep a cool head, but as she struggled, fear started to grip her more and more.

After a few moments Armand asked "How much did you tell Kahn about us?" She didn't answer and he punched her in the face. "How much did you find out?" She still didn't answer and he hit her again, only harder.

Jade spit blood from her mouth and snarled "I won't tell you anything, you bastard!"

Armand smirked and said "We'll see."

What followed was a slow and brutal interrogation. First was just simple beating. Armand and each of his men took turns brutally tearing into Jade. Breaking fingers, ribs and her nose. Her shoulder was dislocated, then violently and painfully shoved back in place. Handfuls of hair were torn from her scalp.

But through it all, she never talked.

Next came the cutting. Parts of Jade's body were cut with blades. Some were short but deep. Others were long and slow. Each finger nail was torn out with a knife. Even some or her teeth were cut from her mouth.

She still wouldn't talk.

Finally came the burning. Red hot pokers were used to burn Jade's flesh around her back, legs and even her face. The entire torture lasted for over an hour. She passed out from pain three times and had to be woken up. Until that point in her life, Jade had never experienced such horrible pain. Even her most brutal training sessions were never as bad.

But through it all, she never told them anything.

Finally Armand stopped and said to the half-unconscious Jade "You got spirit kid, I'll give you that. But you really should be asking yourself right now is Shao Kahn is worth all this. I mean, I can't imagine he treats you any better than the rest of us." Jade just stared at Armand and he continued "I heard why Kahn brought you in. Do you really want to spend your life as his daughter's handmaid? You'd be better off with us..."

"I...have no love...for Shao Kahn..." Jade said grimly. "...but I...would never join...scumbags...like you..."

She was suddenly cut off by one of Armand's men punching her in the face which knocked her chair over. He then violently kicked her in the stomach, but Armand stopped him. He then said "Armand, we should just gut this bitch and send her body to the Emperor!"

Everyone else started to shout in agreement, but Armand said "No, no...we'll hold off on that."

"What! Armand come on! We should send them a message with this little bitch's dead body!"

Armand smiled and patted his man on the shoulder and calmly said "Hey, I'm all for that." He then walked over to Jade and said "I think we should have some fun with her first." As he said that, Jade stared at him and fear gripped her heart. He then said "Untie her and bring her to the table."

Armand's men then untied Jade and started to drag her to a nearby table. Jade knew what they were going to do and started kicking and screaming, desperately trying to escape. All the pain she felt from her previous torture was gone in an instant and replaced by sickening panic. As hard as Jade tried, she couldn't stop Armand's men from lifting her up and pinning her down on the table.

"Hold her down." Armand said, unbuckling his pants.

"NO! NO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Jade started to scream on top of her lungs as Armand climbed on top of her, with a disgusting grin on his face.

"You may as well enjoy this, baby." Armand hissed. "'Cause no one's coming for you."

Jade's screams echoed for miles around the lodge.

End of Chapter V


	6. Chapter VI: True Friends

**Chapter VI**  
"True Friends" 

Kitana was exercising by herself in the training chamber of her father's fortress. Whenever she was worried about something, she'd often concentrate on her work or simply exercise to get her mind off of what was bothering her. That's what she would do, however it rarely worked.

For the past several weeks Jade had been spying on the renegade general Armand and his coalition somewhere in the southern lands. It being Jade's first real solo missions, Kitana was worried, but tried to remain confident in Jade's abilities. However, there's been no word from Jade for the past few days. Kitana tried to not to worry, but Jade should've reported again by now.

Kitana had met Armand a few times while he was still serving her father. He was certainly a degenerate amongst degenerates in her father's armies. It came as no surprise to her when she found out he turned against her father and would've paid no mind to killing him herself. However, Jade volunteered to prove herself. Kitana tried not to worry herself about Jade, but the thought of what Armand would do to her if he found her...

After exercising for almost an hour, Kitana decided to check with her father if they'd received any word from Jade. She walked to his throne room where she found him speaking with Shang Tsung and one of his messengers. Upon seeing the messenger, she hurried over to see if it was from Jade.

"Father...has there been any word from Jade yet?" she asked.

Kahn looked at Kitana a moment, then sighed "I'm afraid there has..."

He then handed Kitana a small handkerchief. She opened and found a piece of green cloth wrapped inside. The green cloth was stained with blood and Kitana just stared at it, realizing in horror what she was holding. It was Jade's mask.

"An unfortunate waste." Shang Tsung said, nonchalantly. "So what are we to do now, my lord?"

"I'm sure by now Armand and his men have relocated to someplace else." Kahn sighed. "I suppose we should send someone with more experience this time."

"I will go." Kitana suddenly said grimly.

"What did you say?"

"I will find Armand. And I will bring you his head."

Kahn laughed slightly and said "Armand is of little importance. A flea. Besides, we are still uncertain if knows anything about Jeice."

"That doesn't matter. I have to find Jade."

"Lady Kitana, I'm sure she is dead by now..." Shang Tsung said.

"You don't know that!" Kitana snapped. "I must find her!"

"Kitana, calm down." Kahn said. "Jade is most certainly dead. And Armand is not worth your trouble..."

"I don't care! This isn't about Armand!" Kitana yelled. Kahn and Tsung simply stared at her baffled and she added "And even if she is dead, I want to at least avenge her."

"Kitana...calm down." Kahn said grimly. "Armand will be dealt with in time..."

"No! Jade is my friend and I will not leave her out there!" Kitana yelled before storming out of Shao Kahn's throne room.

Kahn and Tsung watched Kitana leave, dumbfounded by her words. After a few moments Kahn said "It seems Jade did her job better than I thought."

"Suppose Kitana does find Jade alive, my lord..." Tsung began. "What could this mean for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since Kitana is apparently that attached to Jade...is this an advantage...or a disadvantage?"

* * *

Jade lay curled in a ball on the dirty floor of the basement of Armand's lodge. She had been laying perfectly still for some time, trying to block out the memories of the past few days...or more likely weeks. She didn't know how much time had passed, nor did she really care. The days and nights seemed to simply blur into one long nightmare. She cared little for how much time had passed. By that point, she was simply wishing for death. 

Over the course of the past few weeks, Armand and each of his men had been taking turns with her. Subjecting her to their torture. Violating her in ways she desperately wanted to forget. Each would take his turn, leering and drooling on her. They hadn't bothered to ask her any more questions. She was no longer their prisoner or their hostage. She was their trophy. Their play-thing.

Jade kept thinking about why she became an assassin. Why she worked and trained so hard to earn her place in the Emperor's forces. She was tired of being treated like property. And she didn't want to end up becoming one of the slave-girls used to pleasure the Emperor and his soldiers. But now, in a cruel twist of fate, she had become exactly what she had tried so hard not to be.

But the worst pain of all...the one thought that pained Jade's heart more than anything..., was the horrible knowledge that she was alone and helpless. Armand was right. No one was coming for her. She knew enough about the Emperor to know he wouldn't bother trying to get her back. Armand and his men would continue to do whatever they pleased with her, only to eventually kill her, and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She was alone. No one was coming for her. She was going to die on the floor of this dismal hole...alone.

Lying on the filthy floor cold, hurting, scared, and alone...Jade for the first time in a very long while started to cry.

* * *

Tanya sat by herself in the darkened bar, stewing in bitterness. She'd spent the past few weeks in bars, trying as best she could to drown away her sadness. She hadn't bothered to return home yet at all...instead aimlessly wandering nearby villages. Trying not to think about Jade. 

In his arrogance or perhaps because he anticipated the Emperor's forces would expect him to move...Armand and his men remained in the same lodge. Keeping Jade locked away in the basement as some sort of toy. Tanya hadn't returned, but would often find herself trying to go back. Trying to convince herself to do something. But she always found herself turning back around and walking away.

But no matter how much she tried to avoid it, thoughts of Jade haunted her. She kept seeing Jade tied up in Armand's lodge...imagining what he and the rest of his bastard comrades were doing to her. And that constant stinging thought that she didn't help her. That she still wasn't helping her. And the thoughts made her sick.

Tanya actually felt genuinely bad. She did like Jade. She did see her as a friend. More and more Tanya wished she had done something. She had long ago swore to herself she was only going to look out for herself and never care about anyone else. But to her surprise, she found that perhaps deep down, she wanted at least one friend. One equal. She thought she had found someone in Jade. Someone who was just trying to survive and get ahead like she was. Someone who finally accepted her for who she was and didn't judge her.

But now Jade was going to die. And she couldn't help her. Even worse, she turned her back on her. She wished she could have maybe helped, but what could she do? What other choice did she have? If she had stood up to Armand she probably would've been killed or worse. As much as Tanya liked Jade, was she worth sticking her neck out for?

From behind Tanya she heard people talking and made out the words "Armand." and "She's been with Armand."

After a moment, Tanya heard someone approach behind her and a woman's voice ask "Excuse me, but do you know someone named Armand?"

Tanya didn't bother to turn around and mumbled on instinct "No...I don't know Armand."

"Oh really?" the woman answered. "Because people here claim they've seen you with him."

Tanya turned around and saw the woman was a ninja dressed in blue with long black hair and armed with a pair of fans. After a moment, Tanya realized who she was talking to. It was the Emperor's daughter Kitana.

"If you know Armand, I suggest you tell me and tell me fast..." Kitana said grimly.

Tanya hesitated and said "Wait...wait a second." She tried to think of what to say, but wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly a thought entered her mind. A solution to all her problems. And she smiled.

"I don't know Armand...but I know where you can find him."

* * *

Jade hadn't moved at all. She remained lying in the same spot on the floor, waiting...and dreading...the next time Armand or one of his men would decide to have their way with her. But mixed with Jade's bitterness and despair, a terrible, growing anger was building. She hated them. She wanted them to suffer as they had been making her suffer. She wanted them to feel helpless and scared. She wanted them to hurt. 

"Jade...Jade..? Are you okay?" she suddenly heard someone whisper quietly over her.

She then felt someone touch her shoulder and she suddenly jumped up and almost screamed, but her mouth was quickly covered. As Jade tried to calm down, she saw who it was. It was Kitana.

"It's okay...it's okay...it's me." Kitana said soothingly as she pulled her mask off. "You're all right now. I'm here. You're going to be okay."

As Jade calmed down, Kitana lifted her hand allowing her to speak. "Ki...Kitana..? What...what are you...doing here..?"

"I'm going to get you out of here." she answered. "Listen, stay down here and I'll..."

Jade suddenly grabbed Kitana's arms and started rambling "...no...no...don't leave me here...don't let them hurt me again...don't let them...don't let them touch me...please...don't leave me..."

Kitana stared at Jade and whispered "What did they do to you..." She then looked over Jade and saw her clothes were torn up and she had numerous cuts, bruises and burns all over her body. After a moment Kitana pulled Jade close and gently said "It's okay Jade. I'm not going to leave you. I won't let them hurt you again." She then paused and added, much more grimly "I'll make those bastards pay."

Kitana turned to leave and Jade grabbed her hand and started repeating "...don't' leave me...don't leave me..."

Kitana leaned close and smiled saying "Don't worry. I'll be right back. I am not going to leave you. I promise." Jade started to calm down and Kitana put her mask on and drew her fans. She then started up the stairs and said "I'll be back. Promise."

Jade then took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She should be okay now, she thought to herself. Kitana was here and they'd get out of there. She suddenly heard the sound of a door being kicked in from upstairs and what followed was the sound of loud thumping and screaming. From the basement, Jade heard what sounded like tables and chairs breaking.

The loud ruckus upstairs went on for several minutes until finally Kitana returned downstairs saying "Okay, Jade. We can go now."

Kitana then helped Jade up and to the upstairs. As they walked Jade noticed Kitana was sweaty and had some bruises on her and asked "What...what did you do..?"

"Just a start." Kitana answered. As the went upstairs, Jade saw Armand and all his men lying around the lodge all groaning and twitching in pain. As Jade looked around, confused Kitana stepped aside and said "I didn't kill any of them. But they're not going anywhere."

Jade stared at Kitana and asked "What do you mean..?"

Kitana then took out her fans and handed them to Jade saying "I don't have the right to kill them. They belong to you."

"Kitana...I..."

"You deserve this." she interrupted. She then walked to the front door and said "I'll wait for you outside."

Kitana stepped outside, leaving Jade alone with Armand and his men and started to wait. Jade did deserve her revenge. Kitana didn't even want to imagine what Armand and what his men did to her. But she was thankful she had found Jade in time.

After several minutes, Kitana still hadn't heard anything from inside. As far as she knew, Jade had yet to kill anyone. She wondered if maybe she didn't have the stomach for it? But after what they did to her...how could that be? But Kitana's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Armand's men screaming from inside the lodge. They were many at first, but eventually, each individual scream was cut off, one by one. And Kitana smiled.

After almost an hour, Jade finally emerged from the lodge. She and Kitana's fans were drenched in blood. She walked, almost like a zombie, towards Kitana. She just stared into space with a strange dead, but horrified, look.

"Jade..?" Kitana asked. "Are you..." She didn't finish as Jade suddenly burst into tears and hugged her tightly. They both sank to the ground as Jade continued bawling. Kitana gently rocked her back forth, soothingly saying "It's okay Jade. Let it out. Let it out."

* * *

Tanya stayed at the small inn for most of the night, eagerly anticipating what had happened. Could Kitana really single-handedly kill Armand and all his men? The Emperor's daughter had been garnering a reputation as a very deadly fighter. Imagining her tearing up Armand and his men made Tanya feel warm inside. 

As dawn approached, she decided she'd waited long enough and decided to see what happened. As she approached the lodge she noticed the front door wide open. As she went closer she could make out some blood on the walls inside and her eyes lit up. She ran to the lodge and upon stepping inside gasped.

Strewn all about the lodge was Armand and his men...or what was left of them. They had been cut up and apart in various ways and Tanya mumbled to herself "Damn...this Kitana doesn't play around..."

She then went to the basement door and looked downstairs to see if Jade was there. The basement was empty which made Tanya feel relieved. Hopefully Jade was still alive and Kitana had gotten to her in time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of slight moaning. She turned and saw Armand, who was cut open and lying on the floor. His hand was moving slightly and he seemed to be trying to speak. As Tanya stepped closer she was surprised to find Armand had been left alive.

She knelt down beside him and said "I'll be damned. She let you live." She then thought about why she would do that and realized leaving Armand alive in the condition he was in was actually a worse punishment than death and she laughed to herself.

"Ta...Ta...Tany..." Armand struggled to choke out.

She leaned close and said "What is it, lover? Did something bad happen? Did a certain Emperor's daughter come storming in here, looking for her friend?" She paused then added "You know...like I said would happen?" Armand continued struggling to speak and Tanya said "You know something, lover...I'm tired of wasting myself on you. If I wanted to waste myself and be ignored all day I'd just stay at home with my father. I think it's time I move on. Try new things. But don't worry lover...I've not forgotten you. I'll do one last favor for you before I leave."

Tanya then took a nearby knife and was about to finish him off, but then stopped herself and thought about something and decided she couldn't resist. "By the way...are you by any chance curious how the Emperor's daughter found this place?" She then paused as Armand's groans became more strained and angry. She then smiled innocently and said "I'll give you a hint...someone you know pointed her in the right direction." She then laughed and said "Like you said lover: 'Whatever it takes and to hell with the rest of the world.'" She then paused to spit in his face and finished "Good-bye Armand."

Tanya then took the blade and cleaved Armand's head in two.

Tanya then threw a nearby candle on the floor and left the lodge as it went up in flames. As she started back home, she realized she was now back where she started. But she paid little mind. On the contrary, she felt very pleased with herself. She had gotten all she would ever get from Armand and needed to move on. Jade was alive. Armand was dead. New opportunities would present themselves in due time.

* * *

Jade shot up suddenly from her bed in a cold sweat. Her dreams were haunted with memories of Armand and his men and what they did to her. In her dreams, she could still see their sneering, grinning faces. Still smell their foul breathes as they breathed on her and feel their disgusting hands on her body. She felt repulsed, horrified, and helpless all at once. 

"Jade...you okay?"

She turned and saw Kitana sitting beside her bed. They were in Jade's chamber in Shao Kahn's fortress. Her wounds had been bandaged and she was lying in her bed. Jade calmed down and quietly asked "Kitana...what...what happened..?"

"We came back to the fortress." she answered. "You've been asleep for a while."

Jade waited a moment and tried to remember what exactly happened the night before. Everything was so awful and happened so fast it seemed like a blur. "What...what are you doing here..?"

Kitana smiled and gently said "I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I figured when you woke up you'd want to see a familiar face..."

Jade turned and said "You were here all night?"

"Of course. Where else should I be?" she answered.

Jade groaned and said "God...I feel horrible..."

"I'm not surprised. But you should heal in no time. You're pretty lucky...physicians said there'd be no bad scars." She chuckled slightly and added "I know that's probably the last thing you're worried about..."

As Jade tried to clear her head she asked "What happened to Armand?"

Kitana stared at Jade a moment, confused why she was asking. She then realized Jade might be blocking it out and gently said "Don't worry about Armand. He's gone now."

"I...I don't remember much..."

Kitana wasn't sure if she should help Jade remember what happened or if she should let her forget it and said "Jade, you should rest for now. Worry about it later."

As Jade's memory became more clear, it suddenly it her, "You...you came for me..?"

"I...yes. I tracked down Armand and got you back."

Jade stared at Kitana for several moments and asked "Why?"

Kitana chuckled and said "You're my friend Jade. I wasn't just going to leave you out there."

Jade just continued staring at Kitana and quietly said "You...you came for me..."

"I just thank God I was able to find you in time..."

Kitana was cut off by Jade lunging from her bed and hugging her tightly, quietly repeating "You came for me."

Kitana smiled and hugged her back as Jade began sobbing. Jade couldn't believe it. Kitana could've easily ignored what happened and just left her for dead. She could've gotten a new companion. But she didn't. She came for her. She saved her. All this time...Kitana did care for her after all. She really did see her as a friend.

Jade then started whispering "Thank you."

Kitana chuckled slightly and said "It was nothing, Jade. Besides...you would've done the same for me."

Suddenly Jade felt horrified. All this time, she looked at Kitana like a spoiled brat. All this time, she'd been resenting her and secretly deceiving her when she really was a true friend after all. Jade looked at Kitana and swore to herself she'd be different now. Things would be different. Kitana wasn't just her job anymore. She owed Kitana her life and she was going to stand by that. No matter what.

She then said solemnly "Yes. Yes I would." Only this time, she meant it.

Kitana and Jade were then interrupted by Shao Kahn at the entrance who said "Kitana, go to your chamber. I want to have a word with Jade, a moment."

Kitana then smiled at Jade and gently said "I'll be back later to see how you're doing, okay?"

She then left the room as Kahn stepped forward. Jade lay back down in her bed and started to feel very nervous. Kahn stared at her with his burning red eyes for several moments then said "You know what this means, don't you?" Jade stared at him, not sure what he meant and he continued "I'm sure you're feeling very warm and tender right now because of what my daughter has done for you...but do not forget your place. You serve me. Youe job is to watch Kitana...for me. Do not let Kitana's actions distract you from that."

"I..."

"Do NOT forget your place." he repeated, very grimly in Jade's face. "I am your master. You serve ME. NEVER forget that."

Jade just nodded slightly and Kahn left the chamber, slamming the door behind him. Her blood then ran cold. What was the meaning of all that? Why doesn't the Emperor trust his own daughter? Jade then thought of the possibility that she would some day have to choose between the Emperor and Kitana and a chill ran up her spine. She knew full well what the Emperor could do to her and she did owe him her loyalty...but Kitana had just proven she deserved Jade's loyalty. What would she do?

Jade lay back down to rest and hoped to herself she would never have to make that choice.

End of Chapter VI


	7. Chapter VII: The Right Choice

**Chapter VII  
**"The Right Choice" 

Tanya sat on the small sofa of her home, staring into space daydreaming. Behind her, her father was pacing around with one of his comrades discussing the great news, but she paid little attention. Their friend and ally Jeice was returning to Zansatsu to celebrate his latest victories against Shao Kahn's forces. Years ago, Jeice's wife was wrongly killed by one of the Emperor's soldiers. Jeice, who was already a member of the Edenian Resistance, was so outraged he immediately took the offensive.

Jeice's rebellions started small, but eventually gained power and momentum as he moved throughout the land. All assassins and soldiers sent to kill him were defeated and humiliated. He and his growing band of fighters traveled throughout Outworld, gaining support and strength every step of the way. As unlikely as it sounded, Jeice seemed to have grown into a genuine threat to the Emperor.

That morning he was going to return to his native village of Zansatsu to visit his three children and celebrate with his closest friends. The entire village eagerly anticipated his return. Due to the isolation of Zansatsu and the fact no one in Shao Kahn's army knew it was his home village, the celebrations could go on without fear of attack or interruption.

Everyone was excited and thrilled for this coming "event," except for Tanya who cared little for Jeice's triumphs, nor Jeice himself. And sure enough, with all attention focused on Jeice's return, Tanya was...as usual...practically invisible.

In the few years that passed since Armand's death, Tanya saw little of Jade. Aware of what Jade went though, this came as no surprise to Tanya. The few brief times she did see her, Jade seemed very distant. This did not come as a surprise to Tanya either, who figured Jade was still a little traumatized from the ordeal. She would actually try to comfort Jade...as best she could anyway since Tanya was never very good at showing empathy...but generally avoided the subject all together.

With Armand dead, Tanya's opportunities died as well. She was still stuck in Zansatsu waiting for her chance to better herself. Still putting up with the lowly people of her village, enduring the mediocrity of her life. But she remained patient. Sooner or later something would turn up. It just had to.

"Tanya," she heard her father say behind her. "You're going to join in the celebration today, right?"

"Do I have to, papa?" she answered, unsuccessfully hiding her lack of interest.

"Tanya, Jeice is risking his life so we can free our realm and live in peace!" he said sternly. "The least you can do is show your appreciation!"

Tanya rolled her eyes and said "Fine. I'll be sure to show up." She then stood up and went towards the door saying "I'm going out. I'll be back by tonight."

As Tanya stepped outside and onto the village street, all around her people and children were running around in excitement, preparing for Jeice's arrival. It almost seemed like some sort of holiday. Tanya couldn't help but groan. So what if Jeice by some miracle overthrew Shao Kahn? So what if Edenia was restored? It'd still be the same pointless, common, worthless existence as it is now. Same mediocrity. Different setting.

But as Tanya walked through the village, she for a moment hoped to herself maybe she's wrong and something worth while would happen that night.

* * *

Jade paced back and forth on the small ferry, extremely uneasy. The ferry slowly traveled downriver, approaching a small fishing village that was already visible from where she was. She kept trying to think about what she was going to do. What she was going to say, but no answer was coming. 

In the years since Armand's death, Jade had recovered from wounds and dedicated herself to her training even moreso than she had before. Determined to ensure nothing like that would ever happen to her again. She was also determined to redeem herself in the eyes of the Emperor when she received her next mission.

Kitana proved to be very supportive of Jade. For a while at first, Jade had tremendous difficulty dealing with the trauma Armand and his men subjected her to. But Kitana, true to her word, supported Jade and helped her through it. She even found some support from Tanya the few times the were able to meet. Jade quickly moved on and even quicker wanted to put the ordeal behind her. As far as she was concerned, it was in the past and should be left there.

In the passing years, Jade couldn't help but still be marveled by Kitana. She was still shocked, but also eternally grateful, that Kitana did truly see her as a real friend. Jade was determined to repay Kitana's kindness and in time grew to genuinely appreciate the Emperor's daughter as a true friend.

However, just as kind and generous Kitana was to Jade, she was equally vicious and brutal to her enemies. Once personally witnessing Kitana in actual battle, Jade couldn't help but be shocked and even a little appalled by Kitana's brutality. She acted even worse when around Mileena, who almost seemed to bring out the worst in her. When the two of them went on a mission together, they'd end up competing over who could be more brutal and bloodthirsty. Made all the worse by Shao Kahn's commending the more violent one.

The bizarre contrast in Kitana was often off-putting for Jade. Fortunately, the Emperor utilized her mainly for spying and secret assassinations. Getting information and getting jobs done quickly and quietly...as opposed to Kitana and Mileena who often lashed out with violent brutality.

As the ferry docked, knowledge of Kitana and Mileena's tendency to be needlessly brutal made Jade's anxiety worse. The rebel Jeice was quickly gaining more and more strength throughout Outworld. So much so, the Emperor finally decided to send his two daughters for his head. Thus far, he had managed to elude them...only angering both of them.

Jade was ordered to find Jeice's native village in the hope they could use that knowledge for their advantage. After much investigating and searching, Jade did indeed find the location of Jeice's home. She also discovered that he was returning to his home village to celebrate his recent victories with his family. But when she learned the name of the village, her blood immediately ran cold. A village she already knew of and had been to several times.

Zansatsu. Tanya's home village.

As Jade slowly approached the small inn she was set to meet Kitana and Mileena, she kept trying to decide what she should do. Discovering Jeice's home village and that he would be there that night was crucial information. The discovery would easily redeem herself in the Emperor's eyes.

But Tanya lived there. Her friend. Her first real friend who had grown to be like a sister in Jade's eyes. She knew if Kitana and Mileena went to Zansatsu there was a good chance Tanya could be killed, too. But she couldn't risk trying to get a warning to Tanya. She didn't know what to do. Jade entered the small inn, hearing Kitana and Mileena talking. They already sounded very agitated.

"I swear to god...I want to rip that bastard's head off myself." Kitana grumbled, pacing around.

"You think I don't? That prick has been making a fool of us for too long." Mileena answered, sharpening one of her sais.

Kitana turned and noticed "Jade! You're finally here...what did you find out?"

Jade nodded slightly and quietly said "I...yes. I...I think I found where Jeice is..."

"You know where Jeice himself is? That's great...where?"

"Well...he's...I think he's..."

"Spit it out." Mileena demanded. "Do you know where he is or don't you?"

Jade felt extremely uneasy. She had to say something, but wasn't sure what. Tanya was he friend...but she served the Emperor and had a job to do. What could she do?

"Jade..?" Kitana asked.

After several moments she finally said "He's...he lives in a small village called Zansatsu. It's in the southern lands...very isolated. He's returning there today to celebrate his victories with his allies and children. He'll be there tonight."

Kitana and Mileena looked at each other and Mileena said "I know where that is. We can be there by nightfall." She paused and asked "You're sure that's the place?"

Jade nodded solemnly and answered "Yes. He'll be there."

"You ready to go now?" Mileena asked Kitana.

"Sure." she answered. "You go on ahead...I want to talk with Jade a minute." Mileena grabbed her sais and left and Kitana asked "Jade...are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...you seem...uneasy."

Jade stared at Kitana and still couldn't think of what to say. After several moments she finally asked "Kitana...you're just going to kill Jeice right? The other people there...they're innocent..."

"They're harboring a traitor. As far as I'm concerned they're no better."

"Yes...but..."

Kitana's eyes widened suddenly as if she realized something and said "Oh...I see what's wrong...I remember Zansatsu. It's right by...where Armand was..." Jade didn't say anything and Kitana gently said "Look Jade, I understand if you don't want to come with us on this one."

Jade wanted so much to say something that might help Tanya. She even thought about going with them...hoping she could find Tanya first and get her out. But what if she was caught? What if Tanya was loyal to Jeice? What then?

After several moments Jade choked out "Y-yes...I don't like that place...bad memories..."

Kitana smiled and said "Don't worry about it. Mileena and I can handle this on our own. Why don't you head back to the fortress and update my father. I'm sure he'll be happy to learn you discovered Jeice's location."

Kitana patted her on the shoulder and left the inn, leaving Jade staring at the door. After several moments Jade whispered to herself "What have I done..?"

* * *

Later that day, Tanya strolled along the river bank watching the sun set in the distance. She'd been wandering around for most of the day, trying to avoid any contact with her neighbors. She hated them. She hated their naive beliefs that Jeice would somehow overthrow Shao Kahn and free them all. It was all so pointless, she thought to herself. Even if Kahn was destroyed, someone would take his place. There's no such thing as peace.

What good would destroying Kahn do? His daughters would take his place and they were supposedly just as vicious as he was. Or maybe the Shokan would take power...who were never known for being peace-loving people. The Tarkatans...the Vampires...the idea that Edenia could be freed and they'd live in peace was a childish dream. The only way to make real change is to take power for oneself. 

She was so sick of Zansatsu and all the people there. She hated the stupid naive fools who mindlessly dreamed of some sort of fairy tale ending where they could all live happily ever after. They all speak of living in freedom and being happy. What if that wasn't good enough for Tanya? What if she didn't want to be some mindless peasant. She was better than that.

But Tanya knew as long as she was stuck in Zansatsu, she'd never amount to anything. She'd never accomplish what she desired and live up to her full potential as long as she was squandered into some dirtbag hole in the middle of nowhere. More and more it was becoming clear a real opportunity would never come to her...she'd have to find it. She needed to get out there.

Tanya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone groaning in pain by the river-bed. She walked over and to her surprise found a bloodied Liao pulling himself from the river, looking as if he was just attacked or mauled by an animal.

"Liao..? What happened to you?" she asked.

Liao looked up at her and said "Tanya...thank god...you're here..." He paused and started coughing up blood before continuing "Listen...you have to...you have to warn them..."

Tanya knelt close and asked "Warn who of what? What happened?"

"We...my unit and I...we were on our way back when...we...we were attacked by...Shao Kahn's daughters...Kitana and Mileena..." He started coughing blood again and continued "They killed...my unit...they know...they know where Jeice is...they'll be there...by nightfall...you have to...you have to warn them..."

"They killed your whole unit? There's just two of them..."

"Warn Jeice...warn everybody...don't underestimate them...don't...they have...they have to...be...warned..." And with that, Liao trailed off and died.

Tanya stood up and stared at Liao's body. So the Emperor's daughters were on their way to spoil Jeice's return. She stood by the river for a few moments, wondering to herself "What to do...what to do..?"

From what Tanya had heard about Kitana and Mileena's reputations, they were known for being deadly fighters who were needlessly vicious and brutal in battles. If they could take out an entire unit of rebels by themselves so fast, they certainly deserved their reputation. If they got to Zansatsu and no one was warned, there was a good chance they'd kill Jeice and many of the people there.

After a few minutes of thinking, Tanya knew what she had to do. She then shoved Liao's body back into the river with her foot and started back home.

* * *

Jade remained in the small inn room where she met Kitana and Mileena, pacing back and forth anxiously. She kept trying to think if she should do something. And if so...what? Kitana and Mileena were on their way to Zansatsu. If history was any judge, they'd show no mercy when they got there. And there chances are Tanya would get caught in the battle. 

Jade kept asking herself if she should've tried to get a warning to Tanya first? Somehow warn her to stay out of the village for the night? But that wouldn't work. Tanya would certainly warn the others. And that could get Kitana, Mileena, and maybe even herself killed. Tanya said she didn't know anything about the Resistance...but even so she wouldn't simply turn her back on her people, would she?

Jade kept going over the situation again and again and wasn't any closer to a solution. Deep down, she cursed herself. She should've known something like this would happen sooner or later. She'd been secretly friends with Tanya, she should've known some day her work as an assassin for the Emperor would interfere. She could feel it in her blood. In that past it probably wouldn't have been a question. When she thought Kitana didn't care about her. But things had changed.

Jade didn't know what to do or even what she could do...which made her feel only worse. Doing nothing at all.

* * *

As Tanya entered Zansatsu, she could here laughing and cheering coming from the village square. Almost everyone in the village had gathered to celebrate Jeice's return. A large bonfire was made in the center and all around people were eating and drinking and enjoying themselves. As Tanya walked through the crowd, looking at all the laughing, hopeful faces...she felt warm inside. 

But for all the wrong reasons.

She found her father standing next to Jeice talking with him and several of his other comrades. She approached and called to him over the noise of everyone else "Papa! Papa, I need to talk to you!"

Lysander noticed Tanya and excused himself. Together they found a quiet spot to talk and he said "Tanya, where have you been? You're missing everything."

"Papa, I've been thinking lately and you're right." she answered. "I don't know enough about Edenia or its history. I don't know enough about our cause and the fight against Shao Kahn. But I'd like to get more involved now."

Lysander looked pleasantly surprised and said "You really mean it?"

"Yes I do, papa. I was wondering...do you think it could be possible for you to take me to see mama's grave...tonight."

Lysander hesitated a moment before saying "Tonight? Are you sure tonight..."

"It would mean ever so much to me, papa." she quickly said, very innocently. "I know so little about her and I really would like to. I'd like to know what it really means to be an Edenian."

Lysander thought about it a bit then finally smiled and said "Sure, Tanya. We can go tonight. It's not very far from here." Tanya grinned and he added "Just meet with Jeice for a moment first."

Tanya nodded and they went to where Jeice was. He was sitting at the head table, with his youngest child on his lap watching people dance throughout the square with a content smile on his face. Lysander went to him and told him how he and Tanya were leaving.

Jeice nodded and walked to Tanya saying "Hello Tanya. I'm glad to hear you're taking more of an interest in our heritage."

Tanya nodded and said "Oh yes. It means a lot to me." She and Lysander started to leave, when Tanya stopped and said "Oh...Jeice..?"

"Yes?"

She was quiet for a moment, then gently smiled and said "Goodbye."

* * *

Jade hadn't slept all night. She sat on the bed in her small inn room trying to think of what she should do. Growing more and more frustrated that she wasn't doing anything. As dawn came, she looked out the window and noticed the sun appeared blood red as it rose. The superstition in Outworld is when a red sun rises, it means blood was spilt the night before. She did not take it as a good sign. 

Outside the inn, she saw people gathering around and talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying but they sounded urgent...and frightened. She left the inn, unmasked and wearing a large coat so no one would recognize her as a Shao Kahn assassin and walked to the group of people talking.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What happened?"

One of the people, an elderly looking man, turned and answered "Word's been spreading...there was a massacre at the village of Zansatsu!"

"What happened?"

"Don't know for sure yet...but word is one of Shao Kahn's daughters slaughtered the village...then burned it to the ground!"

The people kept talking as Jade slowly backed away, quietly whispering to herself "Kitana...you didn't..."

Wasting no time, Jade quickly returned to Shao Kahn's fortress to find out what really happened. All along the way, word of the massacre at Zansatsu was spreading. Rumors that people were gutted...children dismembered. Jade didn't listen to any details. She didn't want to believe Kitana, who could be so generous and kind to her, would be involved in such a horrible disaster.

Word of the massacre had already reached the fortress before Jade did. As she walked through the halls, soldiers and generals were discussing the slaughter with awe and excitement. Praising Kitana for her brutality...but strangely no word of Mileena. Jade finally found Mileena herself standing outside Shao Kahn's throne room. As she approached, Jade noticed Mileena looked very angry and upset.

"Mileena...what happened in Zansatsu?" Jade asked. "I've been hearing..."

"What! That little Kitana single-handedly killed Jeice and his followers!" Mileena snarled with indignation. "That now everyone is so proud of her and that father is going to have a feast to celebrate her success?"

Jade was taken aback by Mileena's tone and said "Mileena, what are you..?"

"I could have done it too, you know! I could've killed Jeice and all those people just as easily!"

"Mileena...I don't even know what happened yet. I was just asking..."

"I could've done it better, too! You know Kitana made a fool of herself before it happened, too? You know that Jeice completely humiliated her in front of everyone first? But no one will remember that, will they? And they'll all think I just stood there and did nothing when I could have..."

Jade didn't bother to listen anymore and entered the Shao Kahn's throne room, where she saw the Emperor talking with Kitana. The Emperor looked thrilled...even happy. From where she was, Jade could hear Kahn praising his daughter, talking about how proud he was. Jade could see Kitana covered in dried blood, looking equally thrilled by her father's praise.

"Ah, Jade!" Kahn suddenly said seeing her. "Come closer and congratulate Kitana for her outstanding success!"

"Jade!" Kitana yelled, thrilled to see her. As Jade approached, Kitana suddenly hugged her and proudly said "Oh, father...you have to commend Jade for this too! She was the one who found out where Jeice was! I never would have even known where to find him if not for her!"

"Ah, excellent work Jade."

Jade was completely taken aback. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. Seeing Kitana so cheerful and happy while she was still covered in blood from the night before...made Jade feel more than a little uneasy.

"Father, I'll go get ready for the feast tonight." Kitana said. "Jade, come with me. I'll tell you all about it."

Jade nodded blankly and left the throne room with Kitana. As they walked to her chamber, Kitana explained everything that happened. She and Mileena got to Zansatsu and found Jeice there, but Kitana wanted him alone. She apparently let her anger get the better of her and Jeice defeated her. Kitana then proudly explained how in retaliation, she gutted all the children in the village before started a massive fire. As panic spread, Kitana went on to slaughter several villagers, Jeice included.

As Kitana spoke, Jade felt appalled. "You...you killed...everyone..?"

"I think there were some survivors. Can't say for certain."

"Was that...was that necessary?"

"I thought so." she answered, nonchalantly. "They were traitors and they had insulted me and my father. I couldn't let that stand."

"But...but children...Kitana, you don't think that's going too far..?"

"Children...adults...what difference does it make? War is war. Fight to win. Besides they were nothing. Peasants. Less than me."

"You don't find anything wrong with killing children?"

"Why should I? What are they to me? I am Shao Kahn's daughter. The daughter of the Emperor of Outworld. Who are they to me? Why should I care about them? Why do you even care..." Kitana then trailed off. After a moment she gently said "Aw Jade, I understand. It's because you used to be one of them."

"What?"

"You used to be a servant...so you still feel...connected to those...people." She then smiled and continued "You have to get over that. You're not one of them anymore. You're one of us now. You're better than them." Jade just stared at Kitana and she finished "Don't worry about them. They're peasants. We're not. Listen, I'm going to get cleaned up and I'll meet you later for the feast, okay?"

Jade left Kitana's chamber and just stood in the hallway. She kept trying to connect her friend, who could be so generous, giving and kind to her, with this inhuman woman who gladly slaughtered an entire village of innocent people. But worse than anything else, she kept thinking about Tanya. She could be dead now...and Jade did nothing to help her.

As Jade stood by herself in the dark hall, she began to feel tears come down her cheek.

* * *

Through the night, Tanya and her father traveled to the graveyard that contained her mother's burial. As they walked, Lysander told her of Edenia's history and it's king and queen. He spoke to her of the great pride she should have in being an Edenian. For Edenians were known for being the fairest and most beautiful of people. They were nothing like the savages of Outworld or other realms. For the first time she could remember, Tanya actually enjoyed being with her father. 

They spent the whole night traveling and talking. They started back to the village as dawn broke. However, their conversation ended as they approached Zansatsu. From miles away, they could see smoke coming from the village. At first Lysander thought it was the smoke from the bonfire, but there was too much smoke. As if there was a massive blaze. As they reached the village, they were greeted with the sound of people weeping and screaming.

Almost the entire village was burned down. The stench of fire and death filled the air. Puddles of blood and dead bodies littered the village streets. Lysander frantically looked around for his allies, but he could find no one. Finally, near the village square he found one of his comrades, named Jagger.

"Jagger! What happened here! Where is everybody?" Lysander asked.

"It was Kitana." he answered grimly. "Somehow she found out where we were and she came."

"She did all this by herself?" Tanya asked, vaguely surprised.

"She attacked Jeice early in the night. Jeice beat her, but...I knew he shouldn't have...I should've said something...but he let her go." Jagger shook his end in disgust and continued "Next thing we knew everything went to hell. People started screaming that someone had killed the children...then the fire started..."

"She killed the children!" Lysander said, outraged.

"I saw her...I saw Kitana myself. She was...it was like she wasn't human. Covered in blood...gladly cutting down everyone in her way. Even Jeice...she...she killed Jeice."

Jagger and Lysander both fell silent, stewing in anger and outrage. After several moments Lysander growled, "That's our Princess. That's King Jerrod's daughter..."

Tanya stood to the side listening, feigning heartbreak. After a few moments she commented quietly, "So...Kitana, the Bloody Princess."

As Lysander and Jagger continued talking, Tanya used the opportunity to check on her house. As she walked through the village she saw the few remaining survivors gathering the dead, weeping and crying over their losses. As she saw them and remembered how happy they all were the night before...Tanya struggled not to laugh.

This what they get for putting their hopes in a meaningless and lost cause. This is what they deserve for putting their faith in Jeice. Like stupid pathetic children who thought their great hero would rise up and save the day like some fairy tale. They were due for a grim taste of reality and they got it.

Tanya finally reached her home only to find it burned too. "Damn it." she groaned. She was going to take a closer look, but could already see nothing was left. Staring at her burnt home she mumbled to herself "If I'd known she'd burn the whole damn village I would've moved my things..."

Tanya sat down on what was left of her house porch and looked up and down the street. While losing her house and possession was a set back, all in all she felt very pleased with herself. For so long she'd endured these wretched peons holding her down. For so long she'd been wasting her life in this hole.

Tanya felt something deep inside her heart overflow with joy and satisfaction from what had happened. The same kind she felt when she threatened Dex. And again when she killed him. When she kill Armand. And for a moment, she envied Kitana. To have this kind of power over others. To be able to crush the little people so easily. It was power Tanya wanted. Power she'd always wanted.

With Zansatsu destroyed, she and her father would have to move. Knowing her father, Tanya guessed he'd probably devote himself to the Resistance even more now. If she could closer to the Resistance, while staying touch with Jade who was part of Shao Kahn's forces...surely something would present itself.

"Tanya..?" she suddenly heard someone whisper behind her.

Tanya turned and saw Jade standing behind what was left of her house wall. Tanya stood up and went to talk with her, a little surprised she'd be there.

"Jade, what are you doing here?"

"I...I heard what had happened and..." she paused a moment and looked very relieved. "Thank god, you're okay. I thought you might have been killed."

Tanya could tell Jade was genuinely worried, which pleased her, and said calmly "I'm fine."

Jade then looked a little upset and said "Tanya, I'm so sorry I couldn't warn you...I didn't know..."

Tanya then suddenly, without warning, without even really thinking...burst into tears and began bawling "Oh god Jade...it was so horrible! You should have seen her! She was a monster!" Jade looked taken aback by Tanya's outburst and she continued "She was...she was covered in blood...and I heard the children screaming! Oh god...it was so horrible! I thought I was going to die!"

Tanya then hugged Jade tightly and continued sobbing. Jade felt horrible. She should've done something, but she didn't and almost got a good friend killed. "Oh god, Tanya...I'm so sorry. I should've...I should've done something..." Tanya didn't answer and only continued crying. Jade then soothingly said "I've never do it again. I swear. I'll never turn my back on you again."

Tanya looked up and said "Promise..?"

"I promise Tanya. You're my best friend...like a sister to me. I'll never abandon you again."

Tanya smiled and said "And I'll never leave you either Jade. I promise."

Jade smiled and then got an idea. She took a small knife out and cut her hand then said "Give me your hand..."

"Why? What are you...OW! You bitch!"

Jade the grabbed Tanya's hand and said "Now we are sisters...by blood. Forever."

Tanya then understood what Jade was doing and smiled, lightly. She shrugged off the pain and said "We have to look out for each other, Jade. We're the only ones we can count on. It's you and me against the world."

Jade smiled and said "You and me against the world."

"Forever."

End of Chapter VII


	8. Chapter VIII: Changes

**Chapter VIII**  
"Changes" 

Jade sat nonchalantly by the broken window of the dilapidated monastery tower, unaffected by the chaos around her. She sat and calmly watched as Kitana easily tossed around her attackers, not at all concerned for her friend's safety. Kitana had things well in hand and even seemed to be enjoying herself, so Jade saw no point in getting involved...even though this was supposed to be her mission.

Several thousand years had passed since the Zansatsu Massacre. Life went on in Outworld as it always had. Shao Kahn ruled the land...every so often a minor uprising or coup d'état emerge only to be quickly torn down by his assassins and warriors. Mortal Kombat tournaments would be easily conquered, the latest being held on Earth and being dominated by Outworld's Champion Goro.

Not long after Zansatsu Massacre, Kitana was given the nickname "Kitana the Bloody," a title she wore with great pride. Jealous of Kitana's notoriety, Mileena quickly went about earning her own nickname which would eventually be "Mileena the Cruel." Both Kitana and Mileena maintained their reputations of Shao Kahn's brutal right and left hand. In the passing centuries, they had made martyrs out of countless men and women.

But Jade, on the other hand, earned no such reputation. While Kitana and Mileena's exploits were often publicized, Jade was kept as the Emperor's secret assassin. With her great skill in stealth and tracking, she was more often utilized for spying, getting information, and secretly eliminating threats. In time, tales of Shao Kahn's secret green-clad ninja became something of an urban legend in Outworld.

Jade paid little mind to her reputation and notoriety. While Kitana and Mileena basked in the fear they inspired, Jade was content being unknown. In the thousands of years that had passed, she had become a valued asset for the Emperor, growing into a hardened warrior. A proficient and capable assassin, worthy of Shao Kahn's ranks.

But unlike many of his other warriors, Jade did not revel in bloodshed and brutality. She took little, rather no pleasure in killing. Since she was more of less forced into the Emperor's service, she took no personal pride in accomplishing missions in his name. When she was younger, serving a man she didn't care for...doing things most people would consider inhuman or wrong...greatly troubled her. But in time, she grew to accept her duty as one of Shao Kahn's assassins. It was her job and she was a soldier.

Due to her lack of pleasure in carnage and violence, Jade preferred getting her missions done and done fast. This ultimately proved to be an advantage to her in a different way, as her efficiency came to be greatly appreciated by the Emperor.

As Jade watched Kitana tear into her opponents, she still couldn't help but marvel at how Kitana could be so savage and cruel to her enemies...yet so kind and generous to those close to her. For a long time, Jade was put off by this...thinking perhaps her friend was just psychotic. But in seeing how her father would often commend her and praise her for her brutality, Jade eventually realized Kitana's savagery was just her trying to win her father's approval.

Or at least...that's what she wanted to believe.

"Having fun just sitting there?" Kitana asked, finishing off her last attacker.

"Well, you insisted on coming along Kitana. Figured I might as well let you have your fun." Jade answered standing up.

Beneath her mask, Kitana smiled slightly and said "Sorry. I was just so bored at the fortress. Besides, we almost never get to do missions together. I'm usually stuck with Mileena."

"Well, that's the thing Kitana. I prefer doing things fast and quiet...you seem to enjoy playing around. If I did this solo, I'd be done and home by now."

Kitana laughed and said "You need to lighten up, Jade. Learn to take pride in your work."

"I take pride in getting things done fast."

Kitana chuckled as she and Jade walked up the decayed stairs that led up the tower. This particular mission dealt with a Centaur criminal supposedly named Rigor...although Jade didn't believe that was his real name...who was supplying weapons to Outworld rebels. Jade was assigned to find him and quickly put a stop to his operations. Kitana insisted she join...claiming boredom.

They tracked Rigor and several of his henchmen to an old monastery. Under normal circumstances, Jade would use stealth and assassinate Rigor and his associates as quickly as possible. Kitana though, thought it'd be more fun to charge right in. As they fought his men, Rigor fled up the tower.

"You know you probably won't have to worry about boredom for long." Jade said. "Since the next Mortal Kombat is soon."

"True." Kitana answered. In just a few weeks time, the 9th Mortal Kombat tournament would begin on Earth. Usually when a Mortal Kombat started, the Outworld rebels would begin scheming ways to help Earth defeat Goro. And it usually came down to Kitana and Mileena to stop them. "Have you heard anything? You usually know things before anyone else."

"Nothing concrete yet." Jade answered. "All I know is the rebels are planning something pretty major. So I guess you and Mileena will be busy."

"Good to know."

Jade and Kitana finally reached the top of the tower. It was a large open and empty room with broken down walls and columns everywhere. As they looked around, Kitana yelled out "Come on out, horsey. Unless you can fly, we know you're up here."

From somewhere hidden, Rigor yelled back "I'm shocked. I never would've expected such recklessness from the legendary Kitana the Bloody."

"We don't need finesse in dealing with a buffoon like you." she groaned.

"Keep thinking that." Rigor sneered as he lunged out from behind a broken wall. Rigor was a very large creature, even for a Centaur. He was huge and muscular with numerous tattoos all over his body...even the horse part. His face was scarred and rough and he sported a spiked mohawk that went into a braid down his back. He landed before Jade and Kitana with a loud crash which shook the floor and let out a fearsome roar. After his mighty bellow, he grinned at Kitana and Jade and said "I'll not be defeated by two little bitches like you! I shall show you how a real Centaur fights!"

"I've heard that before." Kitana moaned.

"I have too, actually." Jade added.

Rigor howled and lunged at Kitana and Jade who quickly leapt out of the way in opposite directions to surround him. Jade and Kitana then each started making quick passes around Rigor, cutting him with their fans and bo. Moving too fast for him to catch. With each wound they inflicted, Rigor would growl louder and grow angrier.

Finally, Rigor managed to catch Jade in the side with his tail, knocking her down. Angered, Kitana charged in and leapt onto his back, stabbing him repeatedly with his fans. Furious with pain, Rigor managed to grab her off his back and slammed her into a nearby wall.

"Kitana!" Jade shouted. Wasting no time, she flipped over Rigor, twisting in mid-air and using her weight to plunge her bo in Rigor's back, making certain she hit his spine. As Rigor shrieked in pain, Kitana jumped up at him and sliced his face in half with her fan. Rigor let out a sickening gurgle before crumbling to ground, dead at their feet.

"Hmph. 'How a real Centaur fights.' Please." Kitana groaned.

"Kitana are you okay? I though you were..."

"Relax Jade. I've taken worse hits."

"Even so..." Jade said, pulling her bo out of Rigor's back. "You know what, I think this ugly bastard actually had a point. That was way too reckless."

Kitana laughed and said "What? Because he got one shot on me?"

"No. Jumping on top of a Centaur like that. He could have killed you Kitana."

"Jade, how long have we been doing this? I know what I'm doing."

"Kitana, just because we've been doing this our whole lives and just because you're Shao Kahn's daughter doesn't make you invincible. You should be more careful."

"Awww...I love when you get all sisterly with me." Kitana laughed. "Come on. Let's head home."

* * *

Tanya followed her father up the rocky pathway that would lead them to their destination. The sun was setting, creating a darkening purple haze that hung over the land. From where Tanya was, she could just see the edge of the Living Forest in the distance across the Outworld plains. They had been walking for a while and she was quickly getting tired of it. 

"How much further, papa?" she whined. "I'm getting tired."

"Just a bit more." he answered "You could use the exercise anyway."

Thousands of years had passed since the massacre at Zansatsu. Outraged by the slaughter, Lysander devoted himself to the Resistance even more than he had before. He took Tanya with him, and they began traveling with Jagger and other rebels, devoting their time and effort to bringing down Shao Kahn once and for all.

Tanya decided to play along and offered her service to the Resistance too. In her time with her father and other rebels, Tanya devoted herself to learning everything she could possible could. Strategy, combat, tactics...hoping something could be used to her advantage. Her father taught her some martial arts and skills with weapons, which she practiced every so often. In time, she became a proficient fighter and quite skilled in using the boomerang as a weapon.

But Tanya concentrated more on learning everything she could. She paid close attention to Resistance meetings, devoted herself to studying Outworld's history and the histories of realms merged with it. Pretending she was hoping to find something that could help the rebels, but really looking for something that could help her gain the power she desired.

Unfortunately, Tanya's efforts would prove to be in vain. Anything she would discover would turn out to be nothing or she'd miss out a chance to use it to her advantage. Regardless, she remained patient, confident a good opportunity would present itself sooner or later.

In the time that had passed, Tanya almost never saw Jade anymore. Jade was almost always occupied with her duties with Shao Kahn and Tanya was constantly moving around with her father and other rebels. While Tanya did miss Jade, she figured it was just as well they rarely saw each other. Since she was concentrating on working with the rebels, Jade being in Shao Kahn's service could lead to trouble. But Tanya worried little about that, confident her friendship with Jade would come in handy.

Tanya and her father finally reached their destination: an old abandoned cottage where Lysander was to secretly meet with a another rebel named Regina. Jagger sent them to meet with her to get an update on some sort of plan started by the sorcerer Ikarus. While Lysander waited, Tanya decided to stay outside and pass the time by practicing with her boomerang.

As patient as Tanya was, and though she had learned much with the Resistance, she was getting frustrated. The Emperor was close to conquering the realm of Earth in Mortal Kombat. If he accomplished this goal, his power could increase dramatically and make it almost impossible to overthrow him. As before with Armand...it was becoming clear Tanya had come as far as she could go with the Resistance. A change was needed...and soon.

After a an hour or so, Regina finally arrived. She was young, pretty woman with dark, tanned skin and short brown hair and wearing red. Seeing her approach, Tanya entered the cottage to listen to her and Lysander's conversation.

"Hello Lysander." Regina said, giving him a hug. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has Regina." he answered. "You remember my daughter, Tanya."

Regina smiled and said "Of course."

They all sat down at the table and Lysander asked "How's Ikarus?"

"He's doing well."

"So what's this plan of his?"

"Not long ago," she began, "we managed to discover an Urn of Strength. Supposedly, it can increase the user's strength tenfold. Since the next Mortal Kombat tournament is going to begin in a few days, Ikarus is going to open a portal to Earth and we plan on delivering the Urn to one of the Earth fighters so they can use it against Goro."

"Can he really open a portal?"

Regina nodded and said "Yes. Just a small one though. He's been preparing the necessary spells and saving his strength. We've been keeping in touch with Master Bo' Rai Cho on Earth and he'll contact us and help us deliver the Urn." Lysander nodded and Regina asked "Has Jagger found anything we should know?"

"Seifer found out word's been spreading Ikarus is planning something big. I don't think they know anymore than that...but supposedly the Emperor is getting very concerned."

"He'll probably send his daughters." Regina said grimly. "I'll tell Ikarus we'll have to move fast."

Lysander and Regina stood up and hugged again. He said "Good luck Regina. Hopefully this'll be the one."

"I hope so too Lysander. Farewell. Good-bye Tanya."

As Regina left, Tanya thought over their plan and was very unimpressed. After a few moments she asked "Papa, do you really think this plan will work. We've been trying for so long...why should this be any different?"

Lysander smiled and said "You don't know Ikarus. He's different." He then paused and added "I don't know Tanya...but I can just feel it. This'll be the one to make a difference. I don't know why...but I can feel in my blood something important will happen this time." He then smiled at her and finished "You just have to believe."

Lysander stepped outside the cottage, leaving Tanya alone...marveling at how much of a buffoon her father was.

* * *

Jade stretched and prepared herself in the sparring chamber of Shao Kahn's fortress. Surrounding her were five of the Emperor's Elite Guards. She ordered them to participate in a sparring session with her so she could exercise...but also get her mind off things. 

With the next Mortal Kombat tournament beginning on Earth in just a few days time, Jade was ordered to keep watch for any rebel activities. Sure enough, she discovered a plot of a group of rebels being led by a sorcerer named Ikarus. Apparently, Ikarus was planning on opening a small portal and deliver an Urn of Strength to one of Earth's warriors.

From what Jade learned, they'd be opening the portal in just a few days time, but that wasn't what concerned her. Almost certainly Kitana and/or Mileena would be sent to deal with Ikarus. Jade had been hearing Ikarus was a very powerful sorcerer who could get into his victim's minds and twist their thoughts. Lately Kitana had been acting so recklessly. If she allowed Ikarus to get into her head...

Jade needn't worry about that. She then finally said "Begin." and the five guards charged. Jade easily evaded her attackers and tossed them around. The sparring helped Jade get her mind off Ikarus. Fighting the five guards, she started to understand why Kitana enjoyed herself so much in combat.

After some time, Jade kicked the last guard to floor. As they all writhed in pain at her feet, she heard Kitana say behind her "'Elite' guards? I'll have to tell my father to be more careful with who he gives that title to."

Jade also laughed and said "Well, in their defense they never give up."

"Tenacity will only get you so far." She then paused and told the guards to leave. After they picked themselves up and left she continued "I want to talk to you about the sorcerer Ikarus."

"Oh, so you got that job."

"Yeah. What did you find out about him?"

"Not much to be honest." Jade answered. "Supposedly Ikarus is very old and he's been with the rebellion since it started. Beyond that there wasn't really anything else I could find on him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard he's hiding out in the southern regions. That's where he's going to open the portal."

"How long?"

"Couple of days. A week tops."

Kitana sighed and said "Damn. Doesn't give me much time."

"You should be careful on this one Kitana." Jade said. "I heard this Ikarus is very powerful. They say he can get into your head and make you see things and really screw you up."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with already."

"No, it's worse. I heard that many of Ikarus' followers are old soldiers and assassins he converted to his cause." Jade paused and added "Be careful on this one, okay?"

Kitana chuckled slightly and said "Relax Jade. I'll be fine. No one's converting me to anything."

After Kitana left the chamber, Jade got a terrible feeling in her gut and said "I hope you're right."

Elsewhere, Shao Kahn sat on his throne awaiting Mileena. He was greatly concerned with news of Ikarus and his plan. More concerned though, was that he had to send Kitana to kill him. Kahn knew exactly who Ikarus was: a former advisor to Edenia's king Jerrod. A powerful sorcerer with personal knowledge of Edenia and Kitana's real father.

Kahn knew sending her after him was dangerous, but unfortunately she was the only one he could count on. He couldn't risk sending Ermac. Supposedly, Ikarus' power in sorcery rivaled that of even Shang Tsung. He could use his sorcery to tear Ermac's souls apart. He couldn't send Mileena alone, since she too was created through sorcery. Reptile was on Earth, acting as Shang Tsung's bodyguard. Baraka was unreliable. Jade was needed elsewhere. Kitana was the only one he could trust with this mission. Kahn was confident she could accomplish it, but he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Mileena entered the throne room and bowed saying "You wished to see me, father?"

"Yes Mileena. I have assigned Kitana a mission to assassinate the sorcerer Ikarus. I want you to follow her and assist her if necessary."

Mileena cringed slightly and said "Merely watch her, father? Surely I can be of greater service elsewhere...I...I can could even kill Ikarus myself..."

"Do not question me, Mileena!" Kahn barked. "I can only count in Kitana for this mission! You will watch her and assist only if necessary! Is that clear?"

Mileena struggled to keep her anger and frustration inside her and grumbled "As you wish, father."

"Watch her closely Mileena. Do not allow any harm to come to her. Understood?"

"Yes, father."

* * *

Coming as no surprise to Tanya, Ikarus failed miserably. The Emperor's daughters Kitana and Mileena tracked him down, killed him and his followers, and recovered the Urn of Strength before he sent it to Earth. The murder of Ikarus came as a hard blow to the Resistance, especially the Edenian members...but Tanya found pleasure in being proven right once again. She always took tremendous pride in her instincts. 

But Tanya had to hide her pleasant mood and act somber over Ikarus' death. She joined her father to meet with several other rebels based in the back of a small bar in the village of Makeba. This particular group was led by Jagger, a close associate of Lysander. They met to mourn the loss of Ikarus and try to formulate their next plan. Unfortunately one wasn't coming.

As Tanya sat in the crowded room, listening to the others discuss and argue, she again started to think about moving on. Her association with the Resistance had gone as far as it could go. She needed to broaden her horizons. She also had grown tired of associating with the losing team.

She then remembered how Jade once suggested she join Shao Kahn's forces. At first she dismissed it, but she now started to reconsider that. Having gotten some degree of training and knowing a bit about strategy and tactics, Tanya could hold her own as a Shao Kahn assassin. Already being friends with Jade could give her an open door, too. She could even use her knowledge of the Resistance to get her in Kahn's good graces. Perhaps being on Kahn's side could present an opportunity?

However, Tanya was hesitant about abandoning the Resistance so abruptly. Not just her father, but something told Tanya she shouldn't burn her bridges completely. Tanya trusted her instincts and tried to think of what she could do. Suddenly the answer presented itself when Jagger spoke:

"What we need is someone on the inside. Someone who can infiltrate Kahn's forces and feed us inside information. Kahn has spies everywhere...we need spies in his fortress."

"Easier said than done, Jagger." Lysander said. "Who do think could pull that off?"

Tanya smiled to herself and stood up to speak...

* * *

Weeks later, Jade finally returned to the fortress from the Kuatan lands. She had been assigned an extremely delicate mission which ended up taking longer than she anticipated. A young Shokan fighter named Vaul had been preaching that the Shokan people should rise up and take over Outworld for themselves. He had been gaining much popularity and support and the Emperor wanted him taken care off, but not have the Shokan angered at him. So Jade was assigned to assassinate Vaul, and then make it look like he was killed by the Shokan people's rivals, the Centaurs. 

Killing Vaul with no one knowing, then making it appear the Centaurs did it, took careful timing and planning...a mission the Emperor could only entrust to Jade. It took a few weeks but she accomplished her mission and whatever outrage and anger over Vaul's death was directed towards the Centaurs. Exactly as planned.

While Jade was away, she received word that Goro had won the 9th Mortal Kombat tournament on Earth. He now only needed to win one more and Earth would belong to the Emperor. Although Jade didn't care about that, that Goro won meant Kitana must have succeeded in her mission with Ikarus, which was good news to her.

Jade returned in time to participate in the usual feast the Emperor would hold to celebrate a Mortal Kombat victory. The day of the feast, the Emperor requested Jade check on Kitana, saying she'd been acting strangely. She went to Kitana's chamber and knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer.

After waiting a bit, Jade slowly stepped inside saying "Kitana..? You in here..?" As Jade stepped inside, she was surprised to see it was a mess. At the end of the room, sitting at her mirror, was Kitana who looked terrible. Like she hadn't slept in days. Jade came closer and said "Kitana..? You okay..?"

Kitana slowly looked up at Jade and faintly said "Oh...Jade. You're back."

"What's wrong? You look terrible..."

"I...I haven't been feeling well, Jade."

"Your father said you've been acting strange. Are you going to join the feast tonight?"

Kitana was quiet a few moments, then quietly answered "Yes. I guess I'll show up for a bit. But can you please tell my fa...father...that I'm...still not feeling well, and I won't stay long."

Jade nodded and said "Okay. I'll see you tonight then."

Later that night, the feast began with the Emperor and many of his closest warriors and advisors present. Kitana sat by Kahn's side, but she didn't say a word to anyone the whole night. Jade couldn't help but notice how different Kitana was. It was almost as if she was a completely different person. When Jade looked into her eyes, it was almost like something in her had died. She then started to wonder if something may have happened during the Ikarus mission.

During the feast, Jade sat down next to Mileena, who wasn't eating anything because she was still wearing her mask. Jade never liked talking to Mileena, who looked particularly angry...moreso than usual...but figured she'd be the only person she'd get answers from.

"Mileena, I heard you were sent on the Ikarus mission with Kitana..." Jade asked.

"Yeah. I was there." she grumbled quietly.

"What happened? Why is Kitana acting so weird now?"

"Stupid idiot." she hissed. "I told her it was bad idea. I told she shouldn't have tried. And then I get blamed for it. He takes it out on me."

"What? What happened?"

"Stupid idiot let Ikarus catch her off guard. He got into her head and freaked her out about something."

Jade groaned and said "Aw, damn it. I warned her to be careful..."

"And I get blamed for it. It's my fault she can't look out for herself. He takes it out on me. Just because of her..."

Having found out what she wanted to know, Jade quietly left the table, not interested in hearing one of Mileena's rants about how much she hates Kitana. She returned to her seat and the Emperor began a speech about how Earth's domination was inevitable and everyone who served him well would be rewarded. Jade didn't pay much attention, only staring at Kitana who looked greatly troubled.

After the feast ended, Jade went to speak with her, but she quickly fled back to her chamber without saying a word. Whatever Ikarus had done to Kitana, it was bad. That night Jade remained in her chamber, trying to imagine what was wrong with Kitana. What could Ikarus had done to her that would haunt her so much?

Kitana spent the next day locked in her chamber. She never once came out or spoke with anyone. That evening, Jade was summoned to meet the Emperor. As she made her way to the Emperor's chamber, she already guessed it must have something to do with Kitana. Jade was meant to be her watcher anyway. She was the one the Emperor counted on keeping him informed on how Kitana was doing.

As Jade entered the Emperor's chamber, she was surprised to find him with Mileena. He was holding her up by her collar and yelling in her face "What happened with Ikarus! Tell me dammit! You were there! You saw!"

Mileena looked horrified and sheepishly answered "I don't know! I told you...she went on ahead without me! I don't know what he did to her! She didn't tell me anything! I swear!"

"Stupid little bitch! I told you how important it was for you to watch her! I warned you!"

"I'm sorry, father! I sorry...I'm sorry! I swear!"

Kahn then noticed Jade standing at the door and dropped Mileena to the floor growling "Get out of my sight." Mileena quickly left the room leaving the Emperor and Jade alone. He then quietly said "Jade, come. I must speak with you."

"I am at my lord's service." Jade replied, stepping forward.

"As I'm sure you know by now, Kitana was attacked by the sorcerer Ikarus. She's been acting very strangely since it happened." he paused a moment then asked "Has she mentioned anything to you?"

"No, my lord. I've barely spoken to her. All she told me was she wasn't feeling well."

"I want you to speak with her. Find out what's wrong...what he did to her. It is of extreme importance we find out what Ikarus may have done to her."

"I will, my lord." Jade answered. She then asked "If you don't mind my asking...but what could Ikarus have shown her that would upset her so much?"

Kahn stared at Jade for several moments before finally answering "I am not sure. Just remember, he was a deceiver and a liar. When you speak with Kitana, reassure her. Comfort her. Try to get her back to normal. We cannot afford something like this now. Not when we're so close to taking Earth."

"I'll help her, my lord. I'll speak with her tomorrow."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Jade then bowed and returned to her chamber. She kept thinking about what may have happened with Kitana and Ikarus. What did he do to her? Whatever had happened, Jade resolved she'd try to help Kitana through it, no matter what. After what happened with Armand, Kitana stayed by Jade's side and helped her through it. Jade was determined to do the same.

The next morning, Jade went to Kitana's chamber and found her sitting on the balcony outside. As Jade approached, she saw Kitana staring out into space with a distant...almost dead...look in her eyes. Jade sat down beside Kitana, but not once did Kitana look up.

After several moments of silence, Jade finally began "Kitana..? Kitana...are you okay..?" She didn't answer. "Kitana...please answer me. What's going on? You've been sitting in here for the past month. Your father wants to know what's wrong with you." Kitana still wouldn't answer. She didn't even look at Jade. After a few moments Jade continued "It was Ikarus, wasn't it? He did something to you. Kitana, listen to me...whatever he did to you...you have to fight it. I told you...he gets in your head and screws around with you. Don't let whatever he did get to you."

Kitana finally looked at Jade and quietly asked "Do you find it hard to do what you do, Jade?"

The question caught Jade off guard a moment, then she answered "Sometimes."

"What do you do when that happens?"

Jade thought about the question and finally replied "I guess...I try to remember what I'm fighting for. My duty."

Kitana was silent for a few moments then asked "What would you do if it was all a lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if one day you found out what you were fighting for...your duty...was all a lie? What if one day you realized that you've been trying to be something you're not?"

Jade stopped and really thought about that question. She tried to put herself in that position and honestly wondered what she would do in that situation. "I...don't know. I guess...I'd try to find something else to fight for. Something where I was true to myself."

"But what if you didn't know what was true to yourself?"

"Well...I would build a new life for myself. Something...better, I suppose." Jade stopped a moment and wondered why Kitana was asking all these philosophical questions and what it had to do with Ikarus. "Why are you asking me all this, Kitana? What's wrong?"

Kitana looked upset and confused and after a few moments said "I'm not sure why I fight anymore. I'm...not sure who I am anymore..."

Jade realized Ikarus must've done something to her that made her unsure of herself. She laughed a bit and tried to reassure her "You're Kitana. The daughter of Shao Kahn. One of his best assassins and warriors."

Kitana stared at Jade for several moments, with an almost sad expression on her face. After several moments of silence, Kitana suddenly looked very calm and said "Thank you, Jade."

Thinking she had helped, Jade smiled and stood up saying "It'll be okay, Kitana. I know you'll make it through this."

"You've always been a good friend, Jade." she said as Jade started to leave. "My best friend."

Jade left Kitana's chamber, confident she'd managed to comfort her in some way. When she left, Kitana sounded calm. Like she was more sure of herself. Jade went to the Emperor's chamber to inform him of what was said. The Emperor was not convinced Kitana was starting to feel better, but Jade was confident it was a start. She assured the Emperor Kitana just needed time and reassurance...then everything would be back to normal.

* * *

Tanya was actually a little nervous as she waited for the signal to move. She remained hidden in an alleyway in the city of Lei Chen, watching a high ranking Shao Kahn guardsman patrol the street. In just a few moments, Seifer was to attack the guard and cause a scene, denouncing Shao Kahn's rule. The plan was, Tanya would jump in and "rescue" the guard and from there she'd try to get into Shao Kahn's ranks. 

Tanya's plan on getting into Shao Kahn's forces required some serious convincing. Especially for her father who was terrified by the thought of sending his daughter into Kahn's army. It took convincing, by Lysander eventually let her go, confident her plan wouldn't work. What Tanya neglected to mention though, was "rescuing" the guard was only part of her plan. She had a back-up that would guarantee she'd get in.

After a few moments, she saw Seifer walk up and start arguing with the guard. Tanya braced herself and calmed herself. Although she was nervous, her years with Armand taught her how stay cool in these situations. Sure enough, Seifer and the guard came to blows. Seifer managed to knock him down and pulled his sword. That was Tanya's cue.

Seifer made like he was going to impale the guard, but Tanya suddenly jumped in and knock the sword from his hand. After a few moments of pretending to fight, Seifer was "defeated" and quickly fled.

Tanya turned and helped the guard stand, saying in her best "innocent" voice "Are you okay, sir? That lowly scum didn't harm you did he?"

"I think I shall live." the guard answered, standing up. "You showed some skill there, girl."

"Thank you, sir. I've been training for a long time."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I hope I can someday become one of Shao Kahn's warriors."

"I see." the guard, staring at Tanya, starting to look suspicious.

Tanya saw her chance and started the second part of her plan. She then said in a more serious voice "Listen...this was just an act. That guy who jumped you is a rebel named Seifer. They're trying to get me to infiltrate the Emperor's forces." The guard looked taken aback by Tanya's bluntness and she continued "I would like to serve Lord Kahn...and they think I'm loyal to them." She paused a moment, then smirked and added "I think perhaps I may be of some use?"

The guard stared at her a few moments then asked "Sounds interesting...but why should I believe you now? How do I know this isn't just an act either?"

Tanya smiled and leaned close whispering "There's a small rebel base that stockpiles weapons a miles west of the Centaur plains. Look into it and we'll see what happens."

Tanya winked then turned around and walked away. She told her father and Jagger the guard would consider letting her join. Two days later, the weapons base would be suddenly attacked and destroyed. Tanya was entered into Shao Kahn's army and no one suspected a thing.

It wasn't much she thought to herself. But it was a start.

* * *

The next morning, Jade was suddenly woken up by the sound of someone barging into her chamber. Before she could even fully wake up, she felt a large gruff hand wrap around her throat and lift her from her bed and pin her against the wall. As she regained her bearings, she realized it was the Emperor. 

He then screamed in her face "Where is she!" Jade didn't know how to respond and he repeated "WHERE IS SHE!"

"I...I don't know...who...?" Jade tried to choke out.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER YESTERDAY?"

"Who..? I don't know...what you're talking about..."

"KITANA, YOU FOOL! WHERE IS SHE!" he screamed, dropping Jade down to the floor.

"I don't...I don't..." she tried to answer. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know how to respond.

"She wasn't in her chamber this morning! She left no notes and didn't speak to anyone except you! Now you tell me where she is or I swear I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB RIGHT NOW!" Kahn bellowed raising his fist.

Jade flinched, expecting him to strike her when she suddenly heard from the door "I'm here, father."

Kahn and Jade both looked and saw Kitana standing at the door, strangely looking dead calm. Kahn then snarled "Where were you this morning?"

"Forgive me father. I needed some time to myself. I'm sorry I didn't mention it to anyone, but I just needed time to clear my head."

As Kitana stepped forward, Kahn stared at her, uncertain. He then said "And..?"

Kitana stared at Kahn a moment, then suddenly hugged him and said "I'm better now, father. I'm sorry I worried you so. But I'm better now. Now I know this is where I belong."

Kahn seemed a little caught off guard and asked "You're...certain..? You're feeling better now?"

"Yes father. I know exactly who I am."

After several moments, Kahn finally said "Very well. But I wish to speak with you more on this later, Kitana." He then left the chamber, leaving Jade and Kitana alone.

Kitana then turned and started to help Jade up, who was just staring at her in shock. Kitana then gently said "I'm sorry he took his anger out on you. I should've known he'd do that."

"Kitana...what happened? What's going on?"

She looked at Jade and smiled gently saying "I'm better now Jade. And I have you to thank for that."

"What?"

"You were right. I now know exactly who I am and what I must do. You helped me, Jade. And I'll always be grateful for that."

Kitana smiled again and left the chamber, leaving Jade sitting on her bed, dumbfounded. For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, Kitana seemed very different. Jade didn't know how or why, but something had changed in Kitana. As Jade sat in her chamber, trying to put it together, she could feel in her gut things wouldn't be the same.

Something had definitely changed...but was it for the better...or worse?

End of Chapter VIII


	9. Chapter IX: Intervention

**Chapter IX  
**"Intervention" 

Jade sat alone on the broken wall of the dilapidated temple that was half buried under the sand of the Outworld desert. The broken down temple was not far from Jade's own home, which was built in the desert as reward for her loyal service. Unlike Kitana and Mileena, Jade did not permanently live within the actual fortress. Once the Emperor was certain she could be trusted, Jade was allowed to live outside the fortress walls as were other of Shao Kahn's officers. Reptile had a lair built deep in the Living Forest. Shang Tsung had a small dwelling in the mountains. Kitana and Mileena were really the only ones who called the fortress "home."

Jade sat staring out at the great dunes that stretched for seemingly endless miles like an ocean. Jade always loved the desert. The solitude and tranquillity. The dead silence came like a kind of peace she knew no where else. Most people didn't care for the desert...thinking it a wretched wasteland...but Jade loved it. The only place she felt perfectly at ease, where she could truly gather her thoughts.

The events of the last few days had left Jade very troubled and she craved the chance to be alone. Only a week or so ago, the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament had began on Earthrealm. If Prince Goro won again, the Emperor would have the right to enter and conquer the realm without fear of interference from the Elder Gods. But Goro was defeated by a Shaolin monk named Liu Kang who then defeated Shang Tsung and sent him back to Outworld in disgrace.

The day Shang Tsung returned to report his failure, the Emperor's fury could be heard and felt throughout the entire fortress. The walls and very foundation shook. But in an unexpected turn of events, the Emperor spared Tsung's life and instead announced there would a tournament in Outworld.

Kitana and Mileena were selected to participate in the tournament, which came as no surprise to Jade. She was then informed that she would not be entering and that the Emperor had a different job for her, which came as no surprise either. As strange as events and the tournament were, nothing troubled Jade until she was told her mission.

That morning she was summoned to meet with the Emperor in private. She met him on a small balcony that overlooked the Blood Red Sea. She approached the Emperor, bowed and said "You wished to see me, my lord?"

"Yes, Jade." he answered. "As I'm sure you've heard by now we will be holding a tournament to decide Outworld's new champion to replace Goro."

"I have, my lord. I was also told you didn't want me to enter."

"Indeed. Rather, I have a different purpose for you."

"I am at my lord's service."

Kahn was quiet for a moment then began "Jade, I'm certain you've noticed Kitana's recent...suspicious behavior."

"I...I have."

In the years that passed since the incident with Ikarus, Kitana had changed very much. She often hid herself away from others, rarely speaking with anyone. Her mission results were becoming increasingly erratic. She'd return from assassinations with unclear results or flat-out failure, almost as if she wasn't trying anymore. She'd be seen wandering old archives, studying old books and texts about Outworld's history. Whenever asked why, she'd only give vague, unclear reasons.

"I insisted Kitana enter this tournament in the hope I may discover what has become of her. I entered Mileena as well to watch her and keep an eye on her."

"My lord, do you suspect Kitana will betray you?" Jade asked.

Kahn was silent, then said "I cannot say. But I fear Kitana has been drawn into something she doesn't fully understand and I do not want to risk this interfering with my plans for Earth. We've come too close to risk any mistakes."

"So what would you have me do?"

"I want you to keep a close eye on both Kitana and Mileena during the tournament. In the hope we may discover what Kitana is up to."

"My lord...I..."

"What is it Jade?"

"My lord, I know it is not my place to say, but...I feel very uneasy about this mission and this tournament. I...I must admit I don't feel entirely comfortable spying on your daughter like this..."

Jade kept her eyes locked on the floor, half expecting Kahn to yell at her for speaking her mind, but he instead calmly replied "Your concerns do not surprise me Jade. This situation with Kitana is indeed very troubling." He paused then added, "But it must be done. I have always counted on you to keep watch over Kitana. If something has happened to her, you must find what it is and inform me. Not just for the sake of my plans...but for Kitana's own good."

"I suppose..."

"This mission is as much for Kitana's sake as it is for the sake of my goals. Can I count on you Jade?"

Jade was silent for a few moments, then quietly answered "Yes, master."

Jade bowed and left the throne room, returning to her desert home. She did not like any of it. She did not like this proposed tournament the Emperor was holding. And she especially did not like her, Kitana, and Mileena's involvement. Jade knew full well that Mileena had long desired to gain her father's favor over Kitana's. And what if Kitana was actually up to something? So much could go so wrong so fast.

Jade could just feel it in her blood. Something was going to happen. And soon.

* * *

Tanya sat impatiently ina small tavern waiting for her Resistance contacts to meet with her. The place stunk with the wretched dirtbags that crowded the place. Although she hated it, it was the only place she could safely meet her contacts. 

In the years that had passed since Tanya began her "infiltration" of Shao Kahn's army, she had done little aside from train and learn. Still being a fairly new, low-level soldier did not offer her much crucial information about Kahn's inner workings, but Tanya paid little mind. She would still listen closely to anything that was said by anyone of importance. While still low-level, Tanya soon learned much about him, his key fighters and assassins, and their backgrounds and such.

As Tanya trained and learned, she did her best to keep a low profile. She would occasionally see Jade walking about Kahn's fortress, but she avoided her. She didn't want Jade to know she was part of Kahn's armies. At least not yet. While deep down, she wished to meet with Jade again, she knew there would be some risk involved since Jade knew Tanya's background.

"Good to see you again, Tanya." Jagger said as he and Seifer sat down beside her. "Your father sends his regards."

"Uh-huh." she answered with a slight nod.

"So what news?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard by now that Goro and Shang Tsung were defeated on Earth."

"Yes, indeed." Jagger said. "The Earthrealmers caught a lucky break there."

"Word is the Emperor is going to hold a tournament in Outworld. Supposedly to find Outworld's new champion to replace Goro." She paused a moment then said "The big thing is they're apparently going to invite the surviving Earth warriors to participate."

"They are? Why?"

"Can't say. No one's saying anything, but rumor has it the Emperor and Shang Tsung are planning something big. A battalion of Tarkata were sent to Earth to goad the Earth fighters into coming just recently."

"That doesn't make sense though. That would break the rules of Mortal Kombat..."

Tanya shrugged and said "Like I said...everyone thinks the Emperor has something bigger planned but no one knows or is saying."

Jagger thought for a few moments, then said "We'll head back and report what you've told us. Thank you, and be careful Tanya."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Jagger and Seifer left the tavern, Tanya remained to think about the coming events. Jagger was right...this whole tournament thing was very unusual and didn't make much sense. Knowing Kahn, there had to be more to it. She wasn't sure, but she could feel something big was coming. And soon.

* * *

On the eve of the tournament, the Earth warriors would be transported to Outworld and the Emperor was going to give some sort of opening speech. Although Jade was not entered, she watched the opening. She had been told earlier that the Earth warriors would be granted quarters in the fortress, so in addition to spying on Kitana and Mileena, Jade was told to keep an eye on the Earthrealm "guests." 

Jade unease hadn't gotten any better. Rather, she felt worse. Although she dare not question it, she suspected there was more to this tournament that the Emperor claimed. Outwardly, he claimed the tournament would find Outworld's new champion to take Goro's place. Secretly he said, the Earth warrior were simply being lured to their deaths. Neither explanation made much sense to Jade either way.

Despite her concerns, Jade decided to do as she was told and not ask any questions. She watched as the Emperor introduced each of the selected Earth warriors as though they were honored guests. The first was a young man wearing sunglasses and smug smile on his face named Johnny Cage. According to Jade's briefing, he was a survivor of the previous tournament and some sort of famous celebrity on Earth. From watching him, he seemed like he'd be of no concern.

The second was a serious looking man wearing a large hat named Kung Lao. He was apparently the ancestor of the Kung Lao who Goro defeated nearly 500 years ago...strangely, according to Shang Tsung, he was not present at the previous tournament. It was difficult to judge, but Jade figured the descendent of the Great Kung Lao who once defeated Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat would be a fighter to be reckoned with.

Kung Lao was followed by a large, muscular man named Jax. There was little information on him, but he was apparently affiliated with the two prisoners Shang Tsung took from the last tournament, Sonya Blade and Kano. His appearance in Outworld most likely had to do with them. Judging from his size, Jade suspected he was a fighter who relied more on his power than skill. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Then came two similarly dressed ninjas, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. According to Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero was sent to assassinate him in the last tournament. However his appearance was strange because he was supposed to have been murdered by Scorpion. What little information about Scorpion said he entered the tournament simply to kill Sub-Zero. It was suspected that was his only concern in Outworld as well. Since both Scorpion and Sub-Zero had their own agendas, Jade paid little mind to them.

Following the ninjas was Earth's Guardian Raiden. Jade found Raiden's appearance strange because she thought gods were forbidden from entering Mortal Kombat tournaments. But he apparently took on a mortal form so he would be allowed to compete. Raiden's presence worried Jade...even in mortal form, Earth's Thunder God was no doubt very powerful.

Then finally, Earth's Champion was introduced: Liu Kang. Upon seeing him, Jade was shocked. This was the fighter who defeated, not just Goro, but also Shang Tsung. From appearance alone, Jade would never have believed him to be any real threat. There obviously was more to him than appeared. All Shang Tsung said regarding Liu Kang was a simple, yet ominous "Leave him to me."

Jade decided to leave it at that.

Jade watched as Shao Kahn delivered a long speech about the tournament, welcoming the Earthrealm "guests," and to be prepared for the coming battle. Jade watched Mileena who was glaring at Kitana who kept her eyes on Liu Kang who was staring at Shao Kahn. Judging from their eyes, Kang looked like wanted to kill Shao Kahn right there and Mileena looked like she wanted to do the same to Kitana.

But Jade couldn't read Kitana's eyes. She didn't know why she was staring at Liu Kang and couldn't tell what she might have been thinking. She didn't look angry or worried or anything. She looked blank. This worried Jade more than anything else.

After the Emperor's speech, the Earth warriors were shown to their quarters within the fortress. The tournament would commence the next day, however Liu Kang did not remain in his chamber. Suspicious, Jade secretly began tracking him. The young Earthrealmer wandered around for some time, before finally ending up just outside the Living Forest where he appeared to begin meditating.

Jade watched in secret from the trees, until she began to pick up the smell of smoke. She looked around began to notice a dark trail of smoke drifting through the forest. Curious where this trail of smoke was coming from, Jade began to follow, making sure Liu Kang did not notice her presence.

As Jade was following the trail, she was suddenly pulled down into a bush by someone who quickly pressed their hand over her mouth. She instinctively was about to fight back when she saw it was Mileena.

"Mileena?" she said. "What the hell are you doing? You almost scared me to death..."

"Shut-up." Mileena hissed. "Don't let her hear you."

"Who?" Jade asked. Mileena then pointed past several trees and just through the mist and fog, Jade was barely able to make out Kitana. "What is she..."

"I've been following her since the opening speech." Mileena cut in. "Wasn't easy...she almost caught me a few times." She paused a moment then asked "What are you doing here?"

"The Earth fighter...Liu Kang...he didn't stay in his quarters. I started following him."

Mileena nodded and said "I noticed Kitana staring at him earlier, too." As Kitana slowly approached Liu Kang, Mileena added "Guess we'll see what their up to."

Jade and Mileena quietly watched as Kitana and Liu Kang began talking. They couldn't hear what was being said, but they weren't fighting...not even yelling at each other. As Jade watched, she kept feeling a terrible chill run up and down her spine. What was Kitana doing? Why was she doing it? It didn't make sense.

After a few minutes, Kitana and Liu Kang went their separate ways. Once they were sure they were gone, Jade and Mileena stepped out into the open. Jade sat on a broken log trying to take in what she just witnessed. Mileena on the other hand was pacing around angrily.

"I knew it." she snarled. "I God damn knew it!" Jade didn't respond and Mileena continued "I knew that bitch was up to something. I've known for years! She's not going to get away with this! She's going to die for this..."

"Mileena, wait a second." Jade cut in. "You can't jump to conclusions..."

"Jump to conclusions!" she repeated, outraged. "Did you not just see what happened? She's a damn traitor!"

"We don't know that yet."

"What!"

"We don't know what they were talking about." Jade said, trying to keep Mileena calm. "It could have been anything."

"Weren't you watching? That hardly looked like a meeting between enemies! They looked like they making an alliance!" Mileena quickly answered.

"Maybe she's going to lure him into a trap or something."

"Then why wouldn't she tell us or father? Why keep this great scheme a secret?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Raiden." Jade suggested. "Maybe she has to keep it to herself or he'd know. He is a god after all."

"No. No, I don't buy it. Not at all. She's a traitor and I'm going to see to it she..."

"Mileena for just one second can you forget that already hate Kitana and think rationally!" Jade yelled. "This is Kitana we're talking about. She's fought alongside us for centuries and loyally served your father her whole life. Why betray him? And why only now?"

"You're only defending her because she's your God damn bread and butter! Why don't you for a second forget she's your 'best friend' and look at what just happened!"

"I'm not defending her." Jade said grimly. "I'm just saying we can't be so quick to judge. We should wait until we know more. If she's a traitor we'll find out soon enough."

Mileena stared at Jade for a moment, then sighed and said "Then what am I supposed to tell my father? You do know he wants me watching her, right?"

"Tell him what we saw. Kitana was speaking to an Earthrealm fighter, but we don't know why or what was said."

Mileena grumbled and answered "Fine." She then started to walk away, but stopped and grimly added "But I'm warning you Jade...if I find out she's betrayed us...DON'T get in my way."

"Fair enough."

Mileena then left, leaving Jade alone. That chill in her spine hadn't gone away yet.

* * *

The tournament went on as planned, providing some entertainment to the people of Outworld. With each day, excitement grew and grew. For some reason, there was something about this tournament that drew everyone's attention. Even more-so when news of the Earth warriors' participation spread. Tournament battles were held all over Outworld. The ones that allowed for spectators were always packed. 

Tanya hated the crowd. She hated the crowded streets, the long lines, the dirty smelly peasants crowding everywhere...she felt suffocated. Everywhere she went she would hear constant talk about the Earth warriors...Liu Kang especially. Talk of how he defeated Goro. Talk of how he defeated Shang Tsung. Talk of how he was doing in the tournament.

Tanya couldn't believe people actually believed this Liu Kang would make a difference. How stupid were these people? Why would the Emperor invite the Earth warriors and Champion to fight in an Outworld tournament? He's planning on killing them. It was so painfully obvious, Tanya almost wanted to just scream it in the face of the next person who mentioned Liu Kang's name.

Tanya navigated her way through the crowds of Shao Kahn's Coliseum to get to her seat. The tournament was approaching its finals. Most of the Outworld's prominent fighters had already been eliminated with only a small few remaining. The final match of the day was a highly anticipated one: Liu Kang vs. Kitana. There was much talk...and betting...about who would win...Earth's Champion or the Emperor's legendary daughter?

But what really intrigued Tanya about this match was the rumors she'd been hearing around Kahn's fortress. That the Emperor was suspicious of Kitana and that she might even be up to something. Everyone was expecting this match to provide the answer to those rumors and Tanya was very intrigued.

From where Tanya was sitting she could just make out Kitana pacing around the outer courtyard. It was hard to tell, but she looked nervous. Over on the other end of the arena, Tanya caught a glimpse of Liu Kang also pacing around. She only saw him a second, but he actually looked nervous, too. From what she knew about Kitana and what she'd been hearing about Liu Kang...neither sounded like fighters who'd get nervous before a battle easily. It was probably nothing, but Tanya couldn't help but wonder...

Tanya's thoughts were interrupted by a couple of young children talking very loudly in front of her. "Look, I saw him! I saw Liu Kang!" a young girl said.

"Do you really think he'll win?" another child asked.

"Of course he'll win!" the girl answered. "He beat Goro and Shang Tsung! I know he'll win!"

"Li Mei, get real." a boy sneered. "No one can beat Kitana the Bloody. She's not human."

"Liu Kang will! I know it!"

Tanya groaned loudly and grumbled to herself "I need to change my seat." She moved a few seats down so she wouldn't have to hear those kids. But then she imagined the looks on their faces if Liu Kang lost and decided not to move too far down so she could see.

As Tanya found a new seat, she could hear the Emperor bellow "FIGHT!" as Kitana and Liu Kang began circling each other. They then began exchanging punches and kicks, nothing connecting. After a few passes, Kitana then took the offensive. She took control of the fight tossing Liu Kang around and taunting him quite a bit. However, as Tanya watched, she couldn't help but notice something very off about the fight.

After several moments, Liu Kang finally began to really fight back and slowly gained an advantage. After a few minutes he finally took a solid advantage before finishing Kitana off with his signature attack...a sort of flying kick.

Liu Kang was declared the winner, much to surprise of the audience. Earth's Champion received a good response for his victory, but Tanya noticed something very strange about Liu Kang's expression. He looked...almost remorseful. As if he didn't want to fight Kitana. What if the rumors were true and Kitana was up to something after all? She remembered not too long ago Jagger mentioning that Kitana had attempted to infiltrate the Resistance. What if Kitana was actually telling the truth?

As Tanya started to leave the coliseum, she saw in the corner of her eye a tall, sinister looking man who stood out from the crowd like a sore thumb. He wore black, spiked armor and had pale white skin with black tattoos on his face. He had apparently been watching the fight and appeared pleased with the result.

Tanya only caught a glimpse of him before he seemed to disappear before her very eyes. It was probably nothing, but she couldn't help but wonder who that was.

* * *

Jade sat by herself in the darkened dining chamber of Kahn's fortress drinking an old bottle of Tarkatan liquor...which was the harshest and strongest liquor available. She kept suspecting something bad was forthcoming and her instincts did not fail her. 

First, she began getting information about the true purpose of the Outworld tournament. Apparently, this tournament was just a distraction. The Emperor was preparing for a full scale invasion of Earth. Jade had seen the Extermination Squads being prepared and she herself was told she'd be used in tracking straggling Earthrealmers for execution. What greatly troubled her, aside from being part of a glorified slaughter, was since Goro and Shang Tsung were defeated in Mortal Kombat, an invasion was strictly forbidden by the Elder Gods...yet neither Kahn nor Tsung seemed to care. Jade knew little about gods and deities except to never cross them.

Meanwhile, it was becoming more and more clear that Mileena's suspicions of Kitana might in fact be true. Throughout the tournament, Kitana would spare the lives of her opponents. The Kitana everyone knew would never do that. When she wasn't competing, she'd disappear for hours on end. According to Mileena, she's spend hours wandering around Outworld...as if she was trying to lose anyone following her. It all culminated with Kitana's match against Liu Kang. Anyone who knew how Kitana fought could see...she wasn't even trying to beat him.

A growing urge to attack was constantly building up in Mileena. Jade could tell the situation with Kitana was going to explode any moment. Between that, and the Emperor's planned invasion...it would be times like this that Jade wished she stayed a cook.

Jade took one last shot then went to Kitana's chamber, wishing to see if she was okay after her defeat. However, when she went into the chamber Kitana was nowhere to be found. Jade then went to Mileena's chamber. After Kitana's match she and the Emperor were supposed to meet with Kitana and Jade wanted to know how that went. Jade entered Mileena's chamber to find her sitting by a mirror which looked like it had been punched in.

"Mileena?" Jade asked. "Mileena...are you crying..?"

"No!" she quickly barked, wiping her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Did you and the Emperor meet with Kitana about the match? Did you find anything out?"

Mileena turned away and grimly answered "He gave her a warning...but I know she's lying. I know she's up to something. But he won't listen. He never listens to me..."

"Where's Kitana now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she's not in her chamber..."

Mileena shot up from her seat and angrily said "Damn it!" She then quickly went to the door saying "We need to find her!"

Jade followed Mileena as she charged down the hallways of the fortress. Not so much because she was concerned where Kitana was...but more concerned that Mileena would do something reckless when she found her. After some searching they finally found Kitana lurking around outside Shang Tsung's chamber. Jade and Mileena quickly ducked to the side.

Mileena began snarling about Kitana being up to something but Jade wasn't paying attention. She suddenly started to pick up on a familiar smell. Something like the smoke she smelled in the Living Forest the day before the tournament. There was something about it that smelled strange. Jade followed the smell down a dark corridor where she found the ninja Sub-Zero talking with another ninja hidden in the shadows and a cloud of smoke.

"I'm telling you these freaks are up to something major. You should hit Tsung now and get the hell out of here." the hidden ninja said.

"I know." Sub-Zero answered. "I'm going to make my move against Tsung tonight."

"You want my help?" the other ninja asked.

"No. I want you to head to that portal I saw and make sure I have a clear path. I have feeling I'll be leaving in a hurry."

"Okay. Good luck."

The two ninjas gave each other a small bow and went in separate directions. Jade was about to do something when she was stopped by Mileena who said "What the hell are you doing? Kitana's heading towards the Earth warrior's quarters. What does that tell you?"

"Wait a second...I just saw the ninja Sub-Zero talking to someone." Jade answered.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Another ninja. I think he brought a spy with him. He's headed for the portal, we need to stop him."

Beneath her mask, Mileena sneered and said "It's not our problem. We should follow Kitana."

"Mileena wait. I can't let some spy just go..."

"I'm going after Kitana." she said forcefully.

"Okay fine. You follow Kitana and see what she's doing. I'll take care of the spy." They started to go on their way when Jade stopped and added "Mileena...whatever happens...wait for me first. Don't do anything without me, okay?"

Mileena was quiet for a moment then calmly said "Fine."

Jade quickly followed the smoke ninja to the portal chamber but was too late to stop him from going inside. She quickly leaped into the portal after him, which would transport them to Shang Tsung's island. It was not the first time she'd been there. She was often used as a messenger between Tsung and Kahn.

She followed the ninja who suddenly went into Goro's Lair, which was out of his way. Jade realized he must know he's being followed and prepared for a fight. She slowly went into the lair, a dark and foreboding place that stunk with death. As she looked, she drew her bo and a small razor-sharp boomerang she kept on her and quietly looked around.

She turned around and suddenly saw a large, razor-sharp grappling hook attached to rope coming at her. She quickly ducked out of the way as the hook slashed the nearby wall. The hook was snapped back and caught by a tall ninja wearing gray and black. Smoke seemed to be pouring from his body.

"One of Kahn's lackeys, I see." he said.

"And one of Earth's lackeys." she answered.

Without wasting another moment, Jade and her enemy charged and began fighting. Fighting the ninja, Jade discovered she was at a serious disadvantage. She could stay too close to her opponent for too long. The smoke that emitted from his body made it difficult to breathe around him and harder to fight.

Jade managed to connect with a stiff kick to his gut that sent him tumbling to the floor. Wasting no time, she lunged at him with her bo, hoping to impale him. However, a surge of smoke swirled all around him and engulfed Jade. The ninja disappeared into the shadows, leaving Jade in the smoke cloud choking.

As Jade struggled to breathe, the ninja took a brutal offensive of punches and kicks that almost knocked Jade unconscious. Barely able to see because of all the smoke, Jade couldn't see him throw his roped hook at her which plunged into her shoulder. He then pulled her close and wrapped the rope around her neck. Between the rope and all the smoke, Jade could neither breath nor see.

Out of desperation she shoved with all her weight back into the nearest all. She did so again and a third time and the ninja's grip on her loosened. Wasting no time, she grabbed his arm and threw him across the lair, smashing him into the floor. The ninja shot up and charged to attack again, but Jade recovered and countered with her Glow Kick that smashed him into the opposite wall, crushing a hanging skeleton to dust. He then threw his roped hook at her again, but she blocked with her bo and slashed the rope with her boomerang and leveled him with a jumping kick.

Jade paused to catch her breath as the ninja recovered on the floor. They both then stood up and started to charge when suddenly a large wall of ice formed in between them. Jade looked and saw Sub-Zero standing at the lair entrance saying "Smoke! We don't have time for this! We have to go now!"

The ninja, Smoke, then said to Jade "Some other time then." and quickly followed Sub-Zero. The ice wall pinned Jade into the lair, making her unable to follow. By the time she broke through the ice with her bo, they were gone.

Slightly bruised and barely able to breathe, Jade returned to the portal. Upon her return to Outworld, she found the Emperor to report what had happened. She found him outside the portal chamber with Shang Tsung.

"My lord," she said. "I discovered an Earthrealm spy who was allied with the one called Sub-Zero."

"Is that so?" Kahn answered.

"I tracked him back to Earthrealm, but I'm afraid he escaped. If you wish, I can..."

"That won't be necessary Jade." Kahn answered calmly. "The Earth warriors are inconsequential. Now we shall be concentrating on the coming invasion..."

"Master Kahn!" a servant suddenly yelled, coming towards them.

"What is it?" Kahn asked.

"My lord...we found Mileena."

"What do you mean found?"

"We found her body. She's dead, my lord."

Jade's blood suddenly ran cold as Shao Kahn grimly said "Where's Kitana?"

End of Chapter IX


	10. Chapter X: Duty and Friendship

**Chapter X**  
"Duty and Friendship" 

Jade sat patiently beside Kitana's bed, slowly drinking from a glass of water. She needed the water because she was still choking from the battle with the smoke ninja the night before. She sat quietly, waiting for Kitana to wake up, who had been sleeping for a while. Jade hoped, for Kitana's sake, that when she woke up she had answers.

After they found Mileena's body, the Emperor demanded Kitana be found. Since Mileena was told to watch over Kitana and only ended up dead...needless to say that did not say much for Kitana. Fortunately, they didn't need to look far. She was found passed out in her chamber, banged up with cuts, bruises, and a stab wound in her shoulder.

Jade shed no tears for Mileena's demise. She and Mileena were never close and Jade always found her to be very off-putting. Very volatile and temperamental. Jade never cared for how Kitana acted while out on missions...being needlessly cruel and vicious...but she at least acted somewhat decent the rest of the time. Mileena, on the other hand, was like that at all times.

And God forbid anyone would compare the two in front of her. More than once she'd come close to killing someone for suggesting Kitana was in any way superior. Kitana was always the weaker of the two...everything was always Kitana's fault...Kitana gets it so easy...she would go on and on with this endlessly. Although Jade never said it, she always found Mileena's seemingly desperate need for attention and proving how much better she was rather pathetic.

While Mileena's murder only added to the suspicions surrounding Kitana, there was still a chance...or more accurately, hope...it was all some sort misunderstanding. Mileena's behavior and the way she felt about Kitana was no secret. Before she died, Jade even told her not to do anything without her. She obviously didn't listen. It wouldn't be too far-fetched that Mileena worked herself into a frenzy and blindly attacked, simply forcing Kitana to defend herself.

However...while that would explain Mileena's death...it wouldn't explain everything else that had been going on. Because of this, the Emperor decided Kitana would be put on trial so they could finally discover the truth about her. In the meantime, Jade was ordered to remain in the chamber and make sure Kitana doesn't try anything.

Jade gladly accepted the task, hoping she could get some answers out of Kitana first. First the suspicious behavior. Then talking with Earth's Liu Kang. Now Mileena's dead. Jade hoped Kitana had a good explanation.

Kitana slowly started to wake up with a groan and Jade said "You're finally awake." Kitana slowly started to sit up with a pained cringe to which Jade added "Take it easy. From the looks of it you had a rough night."

"You could say that." Kitana answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over a hurt friend."

"Thanks." Kitana answered with a slight laugh.

"I'm also guarding you." Jade then said more seriously. Kitana stared at her a moment, then she continued "They found Mileena's body. You're suspected of treason and your father's going to put you on trial. I'm here to make sure you don't try to escape." Kitana answered with a frustrated groan. Jade thought about it a moment, then finally just asked "Is it true Kitana? You have been acting strange for while now. Are you a traitor?"

Kitana stared at her for a few moments with a blank expression that Jade couldn't read. She then said as-a-matter-of-factly "No Jade. Why would I betray my own father?"

"Then why kill Mileena?"

"Jade, I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to tell my father: Mileena attacked me and I defended myself. Why she attacked me, I have no idea."

Hearing Kitana's "explanation" and Jade could tell immediately. She didn't need to read Kitana's voice or her eyes. She was lying. For a moment, Jade considered calling her on it and demanding to know why she was speaking with Liu Kang. But because of the coming trial, Jade was ordered not to let Kitana know anything about the mission she was given during the tournament.

Jade instead said in a very deadpan voice "I hope you're telling the truth."

* * *

Tanya stood calmly at attention as numerous soldiers and generals scurried around her to get into position. The armies were summoned to meet to get their final orders before invasion. Tanya was assigned to fight with the Extermination Squads, although she'd yet to be stationed with a particular Squad. 

The tournament ended rather abruptly with Earth's warriors apparently fleeing back to their realm. Word was they had gotten wind of the Emperor's coming invasion and retreated back to Earth to prepare. No one still knew how exactly Kahn was able to breach the portals to Earth. Rumor was it had something to do with him taking a bride. Some even claimed his chosen bride was the Earth woman Shang Tsung took prisoner from the Mortal Kombat tournament, but that would be ridiculous.

But the coming invasion was not the end of the excitement. Just before the Earth warriors fled Outworld, Kitana supposedly murdered Mileena...apparently tossing her from a fortress tower. Kitana was scheduled to be put on trial shortly before the invasion. Much talk had been spreading about Kitana's actions...but unfortunately for poor little Mileena...she was not mourned.

That much, Tanya thought was very funny. She had only met Mileena once, very briefly...and she did not like her at all. Tanya felt she was weak. A weak-willed simpleton who was no better than the wretched Tarkatan vermin she...by coincidence or on purpose...often associated herself with.

Tanya hoped she would get a chance to watch Kitana's trial to see how it went. Although she couldn't care less about Kitana or her motives, Tanya was curious nonetheless.

"Now listen carefully maggots!" a gruff, deep voice barked in front of Tanya and the soldiers gathered around her. The voice came from General Motaro, a feared Centaur warrior who was promoted to general by the Emperor himself. Apparently displeased with Goro's defeat and not satisfied with his replacement Kintaro, Kahn turned to Centaurs to lead his armies.

"Yes, sir!" Tanya and her Squad yelled in response.

"This unit will be among the Secondary Exterminations." Motaro growled. Tanya always hated listening to Centaurs talk. They growled and often mumbled making it difficult to understand them. Not nearly as bad as Tarkatans though...who were usually drunk as well. "You'll not be participating in the initial invasion. This Squad will be used to hunt down remaining survivors and eliminating them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Further instructions will be given by your Squad leader." Motaro growled just before he trotted away.

Then a tall ninja dressed in black and purple stepped forward and said "I am Rain. I am your Squad Leader. I only have a few rules: follow my orders, no hesitation, no mercy, we move quickly and quietly, and that is all. Just because we're hunting low level fighters, doesn't mean we should underestimate them. Our job is not to make examples of anyone. We're just clean-up, nothing more. So no show-boating. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. We scheduled to move out in a week, so be rested and ready. You're dismissed." As the squad dispersed, Tanya stood in place staring at Rain who was staring back at her. After a few moments, he said quietly "I want to see you in private."

"As you wish, sir."

Tanya followed Rain to a small empty chamber where extra weapons were stored. They stepped inside, and Tanya crossed her arms, waiting for what was going to be said. Rain removed his mask and said flatly "I know who you are."

"And I know who you are." she answered calmly. "I heard that someone jumped ship."

Rain nodded and said "So what then? I could report you."

"Let me ask you something...are you in this to save your own skin...or are you after something more?"

"I didn't see the point in dying for a lost cause." He paused then added, "But I'm always open to better opportunities."

Tanya smiled then said softly "Then you have nothing to worry about from me."

* * *

Jade paced around impatiently in an outer chamber of the High Courts of Outworld. She was to be called as witness during Kitana's trial and she already knew what was coming. She would be asked what she knew about Kitana and she would be forced to tell everyone about how she saw her speaking with Liu Kang. 

Kitana was lying. Jade knew it, but she didn't understand why. And now she was being forced into this position. What was she supposed to do? It was a trial and she serves the Emperor. She should tell the truth. Whatever Kitana is up to...good or bad...it needs to be brought out now. So why could she shake this terrible feeling that she was betraying Kitana?

"Lady Jade...are you ready?" Shang Tsung asked approaching her.

"Yes Master Tsung."

"I need not remind you that it is imperative you tell only the truth when you are called, do I?"

"No...of course not."

Tsung stared at her a moment with his soul-piercing gaze and said "I can hear the hesitation in your voice. Need I remind you that the reason you're even here now is because the Emperor wanted to you watch over Kitana?"

"No. My loyalty is to the Emperor. I know this."

"I find it most curious that in spite of that, you still had no idea of Kitana's actions until it was too late. Perhaps you're not doing your job as well as we'd like?"

"That's not the issue." Jade answered quickly. "Kitana hasn't told me anything. I had no idea what she was doing. I still don't, actually."

"For your sake...I hope so, Lady Jade." Tsung hissed. "We've already lost Mileena and we may lose Kitana." He then paused before adding very ominously "Do you wish to join them?"

A wave of fear swept through Jade's blood and she quickly answered "My loyalty is to the Emperor!"

* * *

Tanya and Rain decided to watch Kitana's trial in the High Courts. Since they would not be participating in the initial invasion, they had time to watch the "event." Tanya had been talking with Rain much in the time being. He too was Edenian, but he had joined Shao Kahn's forces out of fear for his life...although that's not how he described it. 

He seemed to be familiar with much secrets that Tanya did not know about, so she stayed close to him. However, from talking with him, she could tell he was spineless. Joining Kahn was purely out of fear...no ambition whatsoever. Nevertheless, she knew his knowledge and position could still prove useful.

The Emperor and several regional lords entered the court and took their seats. Shortly afterward, Kitana, who seemed very poised and calm, and finally the prosecuting questioner. After initial formality, they listed the charges made against Kitana which were Mileena's murder, treason against the Emperor, and conspiracy with the Earth warriors. To which, Kitana pled not guilty.

As the trial began Rain wondered aloud "Why do you suppose she did it?"

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"Why turn against Kahn? Why would she do it?"

"Why not? She probably wanted to rule Outworld for herself."

"You know she's Edenian, right? And that her father was King?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"I hear she tried to join the Resistance a few years back. She said she didn't know. You think she was telling the truth?"

"Maybe." she answered. "Wouldn't surprise me...Kahn trying to keep it from her."

"Think that's what happened?" he asked. "She found out, andthat's why she turned on him?"

"If that's true, she's not as smart as I thought she was."

Tanya and Rain continued watching the trial through the first series of questions which were mostly about why Kitana would kill Mileena. According to Kitana, she didn't know why Mileena attacked her and simply defended herself. When asked why she thought Mileena would try to kill her, she suggested Mileena sought to take her place. Most following questions and witnesses backed that up...Mileena's jealousy over Kitana was hardly a secret.

After the first series of questions, they began questioning her on the second charge. The prosecutor asked Kitana "Before her death, Mileena claimed she knew you were planning on betraying Lord Kahn. What have you to say about that?"

"I have no idea." she answered calmly. "Perhaps Mileena was spreading rumors about me so when she killed me it would look justified?"

"She claimed she specifically saw you speaking with the Earthrealm fighter Liu Kang in the Living Forest the day before the tournament started."

"Again, she was probably spreading rumors. To name a specific incident in such detail makes it sound true, does it not?"

"So you never spoke with anyone from Earthrealm?"

"Not unless you count my taunts to Liu Kang during my match with him."

"So you never spoke with Liu Kang?"

"No."

The prosecutor was silent for a few moments then said "I would like to call the witness Jade."

From an outer chamber, Jade entered the courtroom. From where she was sitting, Tanya could see a very apprehensive look on Jade's face. As Jade took her seat, her nerves were shot. She felt incredibly tense, as if the back of her neck was on fire. Not once did she look Kitana in the eye.

The prosecutor stepped forward and asked "Lady Jade, you did not enter the Outworld tournament, did you?"

"No, I did not." she answered.

"Why?"

Jade took a short breath, then reluctantly said "Mileena was asked to enter to watch over Kitana. I was told to remain hidden and watch them both."

"Were you at any point in touch with Mileena during the tournament?"

"Just once..." she said before pausing another moment, then finishing "the day before the tournament." From where Tanya was, she could see Kitana cringe slightly as Jade said that.

"And what did you see with Mileena that day?"

Jade was silent for several moments. She kept her eyes locked on the floor and struggled to get the words out. "We saw...Kitana...speaking with Liu Kang in the Living Forest."

The courtroom was in shock. Tanya quietly said to herself "I'll be God damned."

"That'll be all." the prosecutor smugly said.

"Kitana," the Emperor growled, "you will be confined in the dungeons until we reach a verdict."

A pair of guards swooped over Kitana and quickly escorted her away. Jade stood up sharply and said "Can I go now?" Before anyone could even responds, Jade quickly stepped down and got out of the courtroom as quickly as possible.

As the Emperor and the other members of the Council began to leave, Tanya kept thinking about Jade. She actually looked upset about what happened, which Tanya found odd considering Jade always said she never liked Kitana.

"Well, that was a surprise." Rain said.

"Well, Jade did her job."

"You know her?" Tanya nodded slightly, not really paying attention until Rain added "That doesn't surprise me. Edenians stick together."

"What does that mean?"

"Jade...she's Edenian. You didn't know that?"

"She never mentioned it." Tanya paused, then thought about it and it made sense."I guess she doesn'tknow."

"I suppose that make sense." Rain answered. "Her father was a member of the Resistance. I remember hearing him mention a daughter who was supposed to have been killed in a raid thousands of years ago. Said her name was Jade." He paused, then chuckled slightly and added "If only he could see her now..."

Tanya let out a light smile and asked "Tell me more..."

* * *

After the trial, Jade went to dining hall of the Emperor's fortress for a drink and to be alone. Being alone wasn't hard since the fortress was already practically deserted because of the Earthrealm invasion. She felt sick to her stomach over what happened. She implicated Kitana in the trial. It was her testimony that proved Kitana was a traitor. 

Jade tried as best she could to rationalize it. She had a job to do. Kitana was lying and is a traitor. It was Jade's duty as a soldier to do what she did. Her loyalty was to the Emperor and serving him was her place.

Traitors suffered only the worst punishments...but they wouldn't do that to Kitana would they? Not after all she did for them? Even if she was a traitor...maybe they'll be lenient. Or maybe the Emperor was right and Kitana was just sucked into something she didn't understand? Maybe she can be brought back?

Jade kept thinking these things, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake this horrible thought that she had stabbed Kitana in the back. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hissing sound of Reptile standing behind her. She didn't even hear him coming and his presence startled her.

"Damn it Reptile! Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Massssster Kahn wishesssss to ssssee usssss." he said with his usual hissing voice.

"Why? What is it now?"

"He hassss a mission for ussss. Kitana hassss esscaped."

End of Chapter X


End file.
